The Choice
by edwardmiss
Summary: Andy McNally at a low place in her life, Sam has a new girlfriend. when Andy needing her best friends to deal with her break up with Luke and her growing feelings for Sam, they are not there, but nick is which leads to a big confrontation
1. Chapter one

**Not a new chapter i made a mistake and deleted it just adding it back!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;**

**Flashback**

**Andy stood there with anger in her voice and hurt on her face as she held the engagement ring in her finger that Luke had once put on her finger. That happiness had change dramatically for her .**

**"Oh the ring is back in the locked box where I found it" she screamed at Luke just hoping that he could feel her hurt through her words**

**Luke stepped in her away to stop her from leaving to give her his one last plea to get her to stay " Andy please I made a huge stupid mistake I am so sorry" he told her**

**she looked at him " Please I don't want to hear it Luke" as she tried to step around him " this between us is over" **

**Then she left that house for good where she ****once lived with now her ex fiancé Luke**.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Andy had snapped out of her daydream she was having when she ended things with Luke. As she sat in her dad's small apartment with nowhere to go and do. She had been calling Tracy and Gail for the last couple of days to see if they wanted to do something even if it meant just talking, and she really needed to talk.

"Tracy are you busy?" and asked her best friend

"Well we are getting ready to meet Sam and Rachel at the penny what's up"? Tracy asked

"I really need to talk to you" She told Tracy

"Okay why don't you come to the penny and we can talk" Tracy said as she was yelling at Gail to hurry up before she leaves her.

"Well I didn't want to be around a lot of people right now tracy?" hoping that her best friend would catch on

"Come on Andy don't be a party pooper it can't be that serious?" Laughing as she spoke to Andy

"You know what that's fine never mind" Andy told her

"Fine bye" Tracy hung up the phone.

Andy sat there and begins to cry she has never felt so alone in her life.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Flashback**

**Andy and Sam Swarek was going at it like teenagers in love it just felt so right for this to finally be happening for the two of them.**

**Sam pulled back from Andy " are you sure this what you want?" Sam asked panting from his heart beat going so fast.**

**Andy pulled him back to her and crushed her lips to his before she told him "Sam let's stop talking I want this, that's why I am here" as she begin to kiss him**

** Sam could not resist all he ever wanted was her and it seemed that she finally wants the same thing. Sam picks her up and Andy wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the couch, because the wall was not working for him anymore. Andy helps him remove his shirt just as he did for her.**

**"You are so sexy McNally I want you so bad" as Sam begins to kiss her up and down her neck, which sent shivers down her spine. They couldn't get enough of each other. Sam then took off her pants as he took his off and he positioned himself over her and asked Andy.**

** Sam looked at her she was absolutely breathtaking but he had to be sure because they were here before and the last time it did not turn out so well **

**"Are you sure because there is no going back?" Sam asked her**

** Andy looks Sam in his eyes "does this answer your question?" As she pulls him back to her and whispers in his ear "I want this so what are you waiting for take me already" as she lets out a seductive giggle **

** Sam begins to kiss her passionately and as their fingers intertwined everything was perfect.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Andy snapped out of her daze, she sat up on the couch she couldn't sit here any longer or she would drive herself crazy thinking about the past. She put on her shoes and headed for the penny. She took a deep breath before she entered but as usual it was packed. She made her way to a back table so she wouldn't be seen by Tracy and the gang. She took a chance and went to the bar and asked Liam for a bottle of tequila, she went back to her table and begin to down the bottle.

"McNally I think I need to take this bottle from you, it looks as if you have had enough" As Liam took the bottle out of her hands

"Hey I wasn't done with that yet" laughing like she would never stop

"Oh yeah you had enough let me see if Tracy or Sam could give you a ride home?" as he started to walk away

"No don't you dare do that!" as she tried to get off the stool but lost he balance but somebody was there to catch her

"You okay there?" Nick asked her

yes I am good" Andy said while standing up on her own "Liam is being very mean to me and won't let me drink anymore" making a pouting face

Nick started to laugh because she looked very cute when she did that, "Alright buddy time to call it a night"

"I can go get Tracy or Sam if you wait a minute?" Liam suggested

"No I will go but please don't go get either one of them please" she begged Liam

With Liam and Nick both looking confused to why Andy didn't want Tracy to know, they thought they were best friends?

"Nick can you take me home?" Andy doing the pouting face again.

"Sure, Liam I got her" he assured Liam

"Thank you so much" Andy said with a kiss to the cheek. Then her and Nick headed to his car and from the time she got in the car Andy was none stop talking and Nick thought to himself what did I get myself into?


	2. New Friendship

Andy woke up and looked from under the covers and it slowly set in that she was not at her dad's place? She then frantically looked to make sure she still had on hers clothes? She was then relieved to see she still had on the same clothes from last night. Where was she? As she sat up in the bed her head started to pound and she thought to herself she shouldn't down that bottle of tequila by she realized that it was Nick who was supposed to take her home. As she sat on the edge of the bed to steady herself before she tried to walk, she got up and headed out the room. When she finally made herself to the kitchen she saw Nick at the counter blending something in the blender and all she though was she wish he would stop.

"Morning, how do you feel?" Nick asked Andy

"Like I have been hit by a garbage truck" as she laid her head on the counter

"Yeah tequila tends to have that effect on people" while he finished blending "Okay drink this it will help with the hangover"

"Oh my goodness what is this?" looking with disgust at the glass he just handed her

Don't ask just drink" Nick orders her.

She did with making an ugly face like a little kid taking medicine, Nick started to laughing.

"That is not funny this stuff is disgusting" she said while making faces after she drunk all of whatever was in the glass she laid her head back on the counter.

"Thank you for the ride Nick" Andy spoke softly

No problem Andy, and if you need to talk I am here?" he offered her

"How much did I say last night?" Looking very scared for his response

"Let's see how Tracy and Gail have abandon you, yeah your dad, mom and let me just say wow on Sam" he said with a big smile on his face trying to lighten the mood

Andy laid her head in her hands and can only imagine what came out her mouth last night. Nick came around the counter and placed a hand on her shoulder to let her know it was okay he was here for her and what she had indulged last night would not go any further than this room.

A week had passed and Andy, Nick had become inseparable he had become her rock she needed through this trying time. She had been crashing at his place and they found out they had a lot in common. As Nick waited for Andy to come out of the locker room and when it seemed like forever he went in. he found her crying on the bench and he quickly went to her.

"What's wrong?" nick asked as he sat beside her on the bench

"Nothing I am fine" as tears fell down her cheek. Nick really didn't buy it but he didn't push her to talk he had learn from the time they had spent together when Andy is ready to talk she will. So he just held her in his arms and let her cry.

"We can stay here as long as you want?" He told her

"Please get me out of here" Andy asked him.

So as Nick and Andy walked out of the locker room they saw Sam, Oliver, and Jerry standing by the door leading to the parking lot,

"We can wait until they're gone if you are not ready to face them yet?" Nick suggested

"No I just want to get out of here" Andy pleaded with him.

So Andy circled her arm around his and he held her hand and led her to the door. Sam, Oliver, and Jerry could do nothing but look as they made their in between them and out the door.

"What the hell was that? Are they together now?" Jerry looking from Oliver to Sam for an answer.

"No they couldn't be we would have heard right?" trying to get reasurrance from either of them "besides it looked like she had been crying maybe he was being a good friend"? Oliver second guessed himself.

They both looked at Sam to see his reaction and they could tell that it was all new to him, because he looked like he had been hit with a ton of bricks. No matter how hard he tried to compose himself they could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Don't know, don't care it's not my problem you guys ready to go?" Which he really didn't give them a choice, as he walked out of the station.

"No way they're a couple I would have known before anybody" Tracy said pointing to herself

"Well you didn't see what we saw at the station" Jerry pointed back

"I know how to sum all this up I'll just call Andy and get it from the horse's mouth" she smiled as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Andy up. It went straight to voicemail every time Tracy called.

"That's strange it keeps going to voicemail she never has her phone turned off?"

Maybe she is busy?" Giving them a wink. Tired of hearing everybody's comment Sam excused himself from the table to get another round from the bar. He felt a hand on his shoulder and when turned around there stood Oliver with an understanding look on his face.

"I know it bothers you Sammy it's written all over your face and I because I know you, and no matter how you try and deny it" as Oliver just stood there trying to be there for his brother. Sam could only just take a drink of his beer, he was lost for words.

"McNally must really be going through something for her to turn to Nick and instead of her friends" As Oliver talked it hit Sam,

Andy had not been herself she had been very distance and as it slowly came back she hadn't been around lately. Had he pushed her so far away since the night it happened? Guilt started to set in and Sam felt bad. How could he make this up to her?

Nick had pick up a pizza on their way home just the way she liked it, so he could try and cheer her up. As they made their way inside he grabbed two plates out of the cabinet and two beers from the fridge. Nick then sat down beside Andy on the couch and when he saw she was not eating he pulled her into his lap and begged her to talk to him the silence was killing him. Andy began to cry,

"They are moving in together" she whispered

"Who?" nick asked

" Sam and Rachel I overheard her, Tracy, and Gail talking about in the locker room" Andy told him.

"I am so sorry you had to hear that" as he caressed her cheek wiping away her tears

"They didn't know I was there, they were all excited for her like I never existed, and how am I ever going to get use to being so fragile and alone"

He pulled her face up so he could look into her eyes to reassure her that she was not alone and that she always had a friend in him.


	3. Little Less Hurting

Today Andy was relieved that she had the day off and she didn't have to deal with anybody from Division 15. She was alone because Nick had to go to work but he promised her he would be by on his lunch break. So to kill time she cleaned the entire apartment, she was grateful to Nick for letting her crash there until she found a place. Andy thought back to the night she told him it was time for her to look for her own place?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::

**Flashback**

**Andy and Nick were in the kicthen cooking dinner, Andy hgad something to tell Nick but she did not know how to?**

**"Nick I think it is time I found my own place?" Andy told him **

**"What!" Nick Responded "Did I do something to make you feel uncomfortable in anyway?" he looked to her**

** Andy walked over to him "No you have been great and I am forever grateful to you Nick, you have been the best thing through all of this and I love you for it, but I think it's time" as she grabbed his hand to stop him from stirring the sauce for the pasta.**

**Nick was silent for a moment and he just looked at Andy, she then placed her arms around his waist and squeezed as tight as she could, he held her back. Andy felt bad because a part of her wanted to stay and never leave but she knew she had to.**

**"Are you mad at me?" she asked **

**"Never Andy" he told her.**

**"Are you going to miss me because I am going to miss you so much?" as she spoke in his chest**

** Nick spoke "Of course I will miss you, I think I would miss you even if we never met Andy" as he placed a kiss on her forehead. **

**They just stood in that position in the kitchen which seemed like forever.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nick stood outside the men's locker room reading a text from Andy about a joke he said the night before. Deep in thought he didn't notice that Gail had walked up behind him.

"So how long have you been screwing McNally?" Sending daggers at Nick

"Excuse me!" Being caught off guard,

"You heard me, don't act like you are dumb or can't comprehend" Gail yelled at him.

"Look you don't get to ask me questions about my sex life when you decided you didn't want to be apart it got it" Nick yelled at her and walked into the parade room. Gail had to compose herself she was almost in tears, the thought of Andy and Nick together tore through her like a hot blade to the heart.

"Everything okay peck?" Frank asked as he was walking into parade

"Everything is just peachy sir" with a fake smile on her face Gail walked into parade.

Nick was partnered with Oliver today who he was relieved because Oliver was mellower. Oliver, Jerry, and Sam were standing around waiting to leave the station. Oliver had called Nick over to make sure he had everything before they went out on patrol but before he could answer he got a phone call that he told Oliver he needed to take.

"Hey beautiful you miss me already" Nick said joking with Andy on the phone., believing he was out of ear shot Nick continued his conversation with Andy, with Jerry, Sam, and Oliver hearing the entire conversation.

"What surprise do you have for me?" as he continued their conversation "Fine I will make sure I come home on my lunch, bye McNally" as he hung up the phone with her. He walked back over to Oliver and asked could they get going he had something important to do on his lunch. Oliver told him he would meet him the cruiser.

"Was it just me or did you two hear that phone call" Jerry asked "you can't tell me nothing is going on their" Jerry suggested.

"It has to be more to the story than what we seeing" Oliver suggested to them both.

All eyes were on Sam but he couldn't let them see him fall apart. That's why he asked Frank could he ride solo. He was planning on going by Tommy's so he could see what was going on with Andy but now he knew she was at Nick's and that didn't sit well with him.

"So everything good with you nick?" Oliver tried making conversation

"Yes sir its great" Nick answered

"So I am guessing that's because of my girl McNally" he poked for answers

"No comment" Nick answered again.

"You can talk to me I won't tell" Oliver told him

"I mean no disrespect sir but it's none of your business or anyone else who wants to know" Nick said as he continued his work on the laptop.

"Look I am not trying to pry, but I have noticed McNally lately and I know she is not herself she is going through something and I am glad you are there for her, but please tell her for me I am sorry if I did anything wrong and that I am here if she needs me" Oliver told Nick

Division 15 day was so hectic with a standoff Nick was unable to make it home on lunch, he didn't get a chance to call or text her due to being so busy. Andy feeling rejected like something better came along she grabbed her jacket and headed to the penny for a drink before everyone got off. Nick tried to call Andy but she was not answering her phone, so he thought she had fallen asleep. So he made his way home and when he saw she wasn't there he tried calling again but it went to voicemail. He walked over to the kitchen counter he saw a note from Andy let him know she went to the store she would be back.

Nick went and took a shower and had just grabbed a beer from the fridge when his phone ringed, looking down to see Andy's face. "Hey beautiful did you get lost"

"No this isn't beautiful" Liam answered.

"What's going on is Andy okay?" Nick asked feeling alarm now

"Yeah she is fine, she is here at the penny had to many to drink can you pick her up"? Liam asked

"Yes I am on my way" Nick responded.

Nick walked into the bar and Liam pointed in the direction of where Andy was at. The penny wasn't that packed because no one had showed up yet. He walked to the back table where Andy was with her head down.

"Hey sleeping beauty" Nick whispered in her ear

Andy looked up and saw Nick's face and he could see she had been crying.

"What's wrong Andy?" Nick asked

"Nick you finally came for me" Andy spoke with her vocabulary slurred.

"Yes I did so let's get you home" Nick told her.

Nick placed her arm around his neck so he could balance her as he headed for the door then just when he was about to open it, the door swung open and there stood Luke Callaghan.

"Wow this must be my lucky day, I run into you here with your new boyfriend" Luke said with a big smirk on his face.

"Go to hell Luke" Andy fired back

"Really you tell me to go to hell so you can spread your legs for G.I Joe" laughing at her

Then out of nowhere Nick hit Luke in his mouth and blood was everywhere. Liam rushed to jump in the situation to control with two other guys who shoved everybody out the door.

"Don't you ever speak to her in that way or that will be the last thing you say" Nick yelled at him as the men held him back

"Really I thought it would have been Swarek guess I was wrong, and you get mad at me for what I did, please how long have you been screwing him"? Luke continue to yell

"Out of here now Luke I don't to see your face in here tonight got it" Liam told him.

Andy walked over to Nick who was leaning up against a car rubbing his hand, "I am sorry Nick" as she tried to caress his hand.

He snatched it back he was mad, "No Andy this was not cool at all just back up" Nick yelled and regretting the words the moment they came.

"Hey don't talk to her that way" Tracy yelled at Nick, and then did Andy and Nick realized that they had an audiences.


	4. confrontation

There stood Jerry, Sam, Oliver, Chris, Epstein, Gail, Tracy, Noelle, Frank, and Rachel with them all looking like they are ready to pounce.

"Are you okay Andy?" Tracy asked as she walked towards Andy, she took a step back and gave Tracy a look she didn't understand.

"Don't you dare try and defend me!"Andy screamed at her

What are you talking about Andy?" Tracy looking puzzle as did everybody else.

"Oh now you want to see how I am, If everything is okay with me don't you dare talk to Nick that way!" Trying to hold back the tears.

"Andy where is all of this coming from? I have always had your back and best interest at heart" Tracy pleaded.

"Really where have you been in the last month in a half? Huh Tracy sure as hell not worrying about me" Andy yelled

"What do you mean, I knew you were going through a rough time so we thought you just needed time for yourself"? Tracy and Gail pleading

"Did you call me to see how I was doing or feeling nothing from either of you and I needed you so much I had never felt so alone in my life and every time I called so I could talk to you, you blew me off for your knew best friend Rachel" Andy then pointing at Rachel.

"Andy you have to believe me that was not the case if I knew this was how you were feeling I would have dropped everything for you Andy you are my best friend" Tracy pleaded with tears falling down her cheek.

"Well best friend did you know the reason me and Luke took a break? We'll let me fill you in he cheated on me with his ex Jo and also the ring he gave me wasn't mine it was hers he was just holding on to it do you know how that made me feel? Stupid just plain stupid and again I needed you and you weren't there" and the tears started and they were not about to stop.

"Okay it's been a long night let's cool off before we say things we might regret" Oliver trying to defuse the situation.

"No I now have the courage to let it out so you are going to hear it all" Andy protested.

'Andy I don't want to fight with you" Tracy told her

"Neither do I but it still doesn't justify you sleeping with Nick when it's clear you knew I liked him" Gail told her

"What I never slept with Nick, he has been there for me every step of the way doing something you should have been doing, but I was at a low place in my life and he made me time for me when I couldn't pick myself up because it hurt so bad Tracy and all I wanted was my friend's support but I felt like I was being replaced" Andy said as she wiped away her tears.

"Andy I didn't know your break up affected you so much" Tracy pleaded with her

"Stop saying that I didn't feel this way about what happened between me and Luke, I was actually relieved it happened, but me feeling the way I did was because I missed you and holding in all of these emotions" she tried explaining "Nick was there to hold me and listen to me rant" Andy stood there

Then she stared in Sam's direction "and you" was all she managed to get out

"What about me" Sam asked

"I hate the way I feel about you, I hate the way you give me butterflies, I hate that you made me fall in love with and now I am stuck to see you with her and knowing how I wish it was me" Andy felt so relieved to get that out.

Andy just stood there frozen in her spot weak about to fall to pieces when Nick walked over to her and pulled her to his chest letting her know it's okay he was here she could break down.

"Andy –" She was stopped as Nick held his hand up to stop anybody for trying to talk to her, he just wanted to take her away so she can finally start to heal.

"Let's go home" as he helped her into the car and everybody watch them drive away.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inside the bar at the table it was so quiet, everybody was lost for words about what had just occurred in the parking lot. Everyone emotions was running high and processing everything.

"Are we that bad of friends that we couldn't see our best friend so far gone, hurt and depressed?" Trying to hold back the tears but she failed in doing so.

"I was a bitch because I thought she wanted Nick and that was never the case" Gail said

"Don't beat yourself up we all didn't see she was hurting, we all made a mistake just correct it and get our McNally back" Oliver told everyone at the table.

"I can't believe Luke cheated on her and gave her Jo's ring, what a pig" Noelle basically spit out.

"Did anyone see Sam and Rachel come back in?" Oliver asked

"No I didn't know I hate to be in that conversation" Dov said while taking a drink of his beer.

Everyone back tracked over everything that was said and finally Andy had told Sam how she really felt Something that everybody waited on since it seem like forever before they got to this point but they didn't expect Rachel to be added in the equation. Just then they saw Sam walk in the penny alone and took a seat at the bar.

"Liam a glass and leave the bottle please" Sam ordered

"Drinking is not going to help Sammy" Oliver said seating next to Sam at the bar "What are you going to do now"? Oliver asked

Sam just sat there taking shot after shot not knowing what his next move was going to be, even if it was going to be a move. All he knew is that Andy McNally was in love with and now he had to figure out what to do about it?


	5. Tempers

Nick and Andy walked into his apartment, she was shaking so bad he didn't think she would make it to the couch, so he picked her up and carried her to the couch. Tonight had taken a lot out of her and all he wanted to do is comfort her. So that night they did not talk he just held her as she cried herself to when the alarm went in the morning Andy awoke in Nick's arms and she felt better to know she still had him. She reached over him to shut the alarm off.

"Oh tell me it's not time to get up" nick asked still half sleep

"I am afraid so duty calls, I'll make coffee" as she got out bed.

Andy headed to the kitchen to put a fresh pot of coffee on while Nick hoped in the shower. Then when he got out she did the same. Then they headed to the station. They pull into the parking lot and everybody was accounted for Andy took a minute to get out the car, Nick made his way to her side of the car and opened the door for her.

"Look I know it's going to be tough going in there but you can do it, and besides you got me" Nick reassured her

"I know and again thank you for everything Nick" As she got out the car and wrapped her arms around his waist to give him a tight squeeze.

'Are you ready?" Nick asked her

"No!" she said making that cute pouting face that he could never resist but he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the station.

Nick and Andy entered the station and she felt like all eyes were on them. As they made their way to the locker rooms he let her know he will be waiting here for her when she came out. Andy walked in the women's locker room hoping not to run into Gail, Tracy and especially not Rachel. Her hopes were dashed when she rounded the corner to see Tracy standing by her locker.

"Andy what can I do to fix this between us?" Tract asked her best friend

"Nothing Tracy it's just too much hurt" Andy couldn't even finish her sentence the tears started.

She turned her back to Tracy hoping she would get the hint to leave her alone. When she turned back around Tracy was still standing there with tears falling and with so much hurt in her eyes.

"Andy please" as she walked over and put her arms around her best friend

Andy tried to be strong and keep her arms to her side, but this was Tracy they had been through so much how did they get so off track?

"You hurt me so bad Tracy I am not saying I forgive you but we can talk but not now I will let you know" as she responded to her cries.

"I'll take it, I just want to let you know I want our friendship Andy and I love you" she said as she left the locker room.

Andy finished getting dressed and headed out the locker room into Nick who was waiting just like he promised, as they headed to parade.

Frank gave his serve & protect speech to all the officers before he partner everybody off. Andy was relieved when she was partnered with Oliver, but she felt for Nick a little when he got stuck with Sam. She knew Nick could handle Sam. So as they made their way out of parade Gail made attempt to talk to Nick and Andy, but Andy just walked away.

"Is there anyway I can talk to you alone after shift?" hoping that he would say yes but she was let down when he told her he already had plans.

"With Andy I am assuming?" she asked harshly

"Still not your business" Nick told her.

"Oh come on Nick enough is enough already she can't be that fragile!" Sending daggers at him

"I am not going to dignify that with an answer" and he turned and walked away.

Andy waited as they talked but was hoping at the same time that they didn't make up just yet. She wasn't ready to share Nick with anybody he had been so great at being that friend she needed so much. She just needed him to herself just a little while longer. She felt a little guilty for feeling that way because she knew how Nick felt about Gail but she got over that feeling quick.

"Are you ready McNally?" Oliver asked as he walked up to Andy

"Yes let me grab my bag" and as she bent down to pick it up, another set of hands had beat her to it. She knew those hands from anywhere and when she finally looked up there was Sam standing right in front of her. In what it seemed like forever with them staring at each other Sam finally broke the silence.

"Andy can we talk?" Sam asked

Andy seemed to forget how to breathe with him just saying her name shook her to her core before she could respond Nick was there grabbing the bag from Sam and wrapping his arm around Andy's waist to pull her outside,

"So what are going to have for lunch today" Nick said as they headed out the station doors

"Thank you I owe you big" as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

Disappointed he didn't get to talk to Andy frustrated him, he was glad that Nick was his partner today because they had to get a better understanding of what's going on and his true feelings for Andy as well. When he turned to leave he realized that Rachel saw the whole Sam and Andy moment and she didn't look happy. He wanted to go and talk to her but he had to go, so he just turned and walked out the door.

Nick and Andy were at Oliver's cruiser joking around when Sam up behind them and yelled at nick that it was time to go

"Come on buddy lighten up" Oliver told him

"You think I want and see that" Sam said pointing at them.

"You better go I don't want to get you in trouble" Andy said joking with him as she took his sunglasses putting them on, trying to keep them away.

"Oh no those are my cool glasses" as he tried getting them back

"You are going to need more than glasses to be cool" laughing as she said it.

Nick then grabbed Andy and tried to tickle them away from her. Sam had never seen Andy smile so big and he never knew he could dislike anyone more than Callaghan, but Nick had just moved to the top of the list.

As Sam and Nick rode on their route you could cut the tension with a knife in the car. On every call they were called on Sam made Nick do all the work and Nick was tired of the crap.

"If you have a problem with me please let me know!" Nick looked at him "Because I take my job seriously" Nick yelled

"Are you accusing me of something?" Sam asked him

"Oh please this is about Andy and you know it" as he stared at Sam seeing if he would deny it.

"What is going on with you and Andy?" he asked "

None of your business" as he looked at Sam and that fired Sam up

"You think you the only one that knows her or care about her" Sam yelled

"Yes I do because neither one of you has been around, she was broken and neither one of you gave a damn just walked over her like she was nothing" jumping out the car that Sam had pulled over because he could no longer drive.

"Andy could have come to either one of us and talked but she chose notto she held it in, she does that when she is scared I would have taken care of her if that was what she wanted"? Sam said

"Really did you not hear a thing she said last night?" Nick told him "She would have never came to you, but it is all good I am here for now you don't have to worry about her anymore" Nick said point blank

"Do you hear yourself, we are her family but you are not Nick so can back off" as Sam stared at him.

"Yeah I heard about the Swarek intimidation but guess what it don't work on me I love Andy and it will be a cold day in hell before I let either one of you hurt her again, now do I make myself clear!" Then a call came over the radio.

"Thank you Oliver for being concerned for me, Nick let me know that you were asking how I was doing when you noticed I wasn't around" she said sending him a smile "Am I that unnoticeable, unimportant that you don't even notice I am gone for a month in a half"?

"No Andy you are not you are family and we all feel bad in our part of making you feel unwanted in which that could have been further from the truth" Oliver apologized.

The tears started to form again just to hear it and relive it was so painful for her and Oliver didn't mean to make her feel that way.

"You are hurt Andy and you need time to heal and we will give you that because we love you we will wait for you so when you are ready and I think I speak for everybody we will be here" as he placed his hand on hers giving it a nice squeeze and she felt a little better.

"Besides it's time for lunch" and Andy could do nothing but laugh.


	6. Admissions

It had been a long shift and all Sam wanted was a hot shower and a cold beer, so when headed out of the men's locker room he wasn't looking to run into her.

"Excuse me I didn't mean to bump into you" Andy told him trying to avoid any kind of contact.

"Hey Andy can we just stop this and go somewhere and talk?" Sam asked her

"There is nothing left to say Sam" Andy told him trying to walk around him

"Really all that you said last night and there is nothing left to be said" that just didn't sit right with Sam, so tired of her excuses and running away he practically dragged her kicking and screaming into one of the interrogation rooms.

"Sam what are you doing?" as she protested against him "I have nothing to say to you!"

"Why do you do that, always running away from me" As he stared at her and he kept staring so she would look back at him and for once talk to him. So he kept inching closer and closer until her back was against the wall with nowhere to go.

"Andy look at me" as he tried pulling her chin up so he could look right into her eyes Andy did everything to not succumb to Sam. Tears started to fill up and she couldn't hold them back any longer.

"Don't do that Andy, don't cry I never meant for you to do that I just want to see you happy so for once no holding back, no running away just feel what you feel" Sam begged her.

As Andy eyes locked with his Sam planted a soft and slow kiss on her lips. it felt so good to have his lips on her moving in perfect sync, it was like his lips were made for hers. Andy's hands moved to his chest to push him away but they end up pulling on his shirt to bring him closer to her. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and that moment everything was the way it was supposed to be. nothing else matter this was how it was supposed to be no tears, no hurt, and no Rachel.

Still in their embrace lost to what was going on outside the interrogation room, just then the door opened.

"Oh my bad I am so sorry didn't know anyone was in here!" Jerry feeling so embarrassed to what he just walked in on.

Andy and Sam let go of each other when they saw Jerry standing there Andy clammed up rushing out the room saying "This was a mistake" As she ran out the room.

"Jerry really could you have more perfect timing" Sam looked at him

"I am sorry buddy I didn't know" as he kept apologizing for ruining Sam and Andy's big moment

Sam went out the door to try and stop Andy before she leaves, but she was already out the door.

"So I am guessing you had something to do with that?" Rachel spoke from behind him

"With what?" He asked Rachel

She just stood there and looked at him she could sense he was lying, Sam didn't what to handle this right now he didn't want to hurt her but he could not lie to her about his feelings for Andy it was not fair.

"Can we talk in your office?" Rachel motioned her hand in the direction of his office so he could lead the way. Sam then shut the door behind them

"Rachel look you are a great woman" Sam was stopped in his tracks before he could finish.

"No you are not about to do this and here, are you trying to end things with us?" she demanded to know

"Look I just think you deserve someone better than me" Sam tried explaining

"Really Sam no I deserve you, I am not scared because she decides she wants to tell you that she is in love with you okay I get the Sam and Andy tango you guys do but we are great together and I don't think we should be ending anything" she told him.

"Rachel but I am in love with her" Sam looked to her awaiting some yelling or even throwing.

Rachel started to cry and she turned to look away from Sam.

"Well you have feelings for me I know you do Sam these last five months were not for nothing okay, and so you look at me this is what we are going to do?" she walked up to Sam and placed her hand on his cheek

"You take some time to figure whatever you need but we are not over Sam Swarek" she said before she walk out the door

Andy decided to walk home after she got a call from Nick letting her know that he would be running an hour behind for dinner, because he had to help his mom out with an errand. The walk was good it helped her clear her mind a little about what had just happened. She could feel his lips and body up against hers, oh how she could have killed Jerry for interrupting, but her train of thought was cut short due to a knock on the made her way over to the door and was surprised who she saw through the peep hole on the other side. Andy opened the door and there stood Rachel.

"Rachel what are you doing here" Andy asked more shocked than anything

"Hi Andy is it okay that I come in?"Rachel asked her

"Sure I am sorry I'm being rude" as she moved aside to let her enter.

"Would you like something to drink?" Andy offered her

"No I won't take up much of your time" she suggested to Andy

They seem to sit in silence for what it seemed like a while "I don't mean to pry but why are you here?"

"Andy I want to start by apologizing I never meant for you to feel like your friends chose me over you they were really giving you your space so you could heal, they are great girls and they love you" Rachel told Andy

"Thank you I guess" Andy told her.

Andy sat that and watched Rachel as her hands begin to shake and she could see you was nervous.

"Look Andy I am going to stop beating around the bush okay, I get it I know your history with Sam and I know there are strong feelings there for the both of you, cause if it weren't you wouldn't confess that you were in love with him" she accused her

"Rachel I don't know what to say to that or what you are trying to ask me" Andy still trying to figure out why she was here

"Well we know you love him right Andy" she told her

Andy took a deep she was lost for words. "Come on Andy let's be honest all cards on the table we are two adults here" Rachel asked

"Yes is that what you want to hear Rachel? Yes I am so in love with him that it scares me half to death" she confessed

"No Andy I don't want to hear you are in love with him but I can't do anything about your feelings" she felt overwhelmed "I want to do the right thing and step aside and let the rightful couple take their place do the noble thing but I can't because I love him to" She revealed to Andy as tears fell from her eyes.

"He is a great guy Andy how can you not be in love with him, but you had your chance to make him happy but you chose not to we can be happy together like we have been for the last five months, but you decided to let him know your feelings so now he is confuse and he needs time to figure things out"? she said harshly

Rachel then stood up to walk towards the door she placed her hand on the door knob but she did not turn it, she instead turned back around to face Andy,

"I never meant to cause you problems in your relationship I was fine with keeping my feelings to myself, I don't know what happen but I can't take it back I'm sorry Rachel" Andy told her

"Well no matter what he figures out or what he needs Andy I am not giving up on him" And she walked out of the door.


	7. Heart 2 Heart

Jerry called out for Tracy as he made his way into the kitchen to tell her he had brought a guess for dinner. He decided to butter Sam up for interrupting him and Andy earlier at the station, Sam had filled Jerry in what had occurred afterwards with Rachel on their way too Jerry and Tracy's place.

"Hope it's not a problem?" Jerry asked Tracy

"No!" Tracy assured them both "Sam you are always welcome you are family" Tracy told him.

"See I told you it wouldn't be a problem buddy" As he placed a kiss on Tracy cheek

"Can you set the table for me please" she asked

"Sure" as he removed himself from the kitchen stool

They all sat down to dinner and Jerry told his version of what happened at the station to Tracy with of course him adding in little bits and pieces. Jerry excused himself to take a call from the station.

"Wow I tell you Tracy, Jerry just has the perfect timing" laughing as he said it.

"I miss her so much Sam" totally catching Sam off guard

"I know me to" Sam said.

"She loves you Sam" as she placed a hand on his arm "I know that much and I should have seen that your relationship with Rachel was hurting her but I didn't and now we are so off track" Tracy trying to make sense of everything.

"I don't know if love will be enough Tracy, I can't keep getting my hopes up and then she bolts" as he takes a sip of his beer "God knows I love her so much and I feel so bad for making her feel the way she does now but I just don't know" Sam confessed

"Sam don't give up on her you are the best thing that has happened to her and I think that scares the hell out of her!" Trying to make him see "Giving her past she feels when everything or body she loves leaves her and it's her way of protecting herself" Tracy pleaded

"Yeah buddy Tracy is right just make her see that there is no reason for her to run" Jerry suggested as he came back into the room from his phone call.

Sam took a sip from his beer and took a deep breath as he laid his head in his hands.

Nick had made it home and when he came through the door he didn't hear Andy in the kitchen so he called out for her.

"Hey Andy I don't hear any clinks of pots and pans coming from the kitchen I sure hope dinner is done because I am starving!" He said laughing.

He still didn't get a response from her so he made his way into the living room and there she was sitting on the couch in deep thoughts. Nick had called her name like three times until he shook her and she snapped out of her daze.

"Andy are you alright" as he walked over to her "I have called your name?"

Nick when did you get here?" Andy asked just realizing he was standing there

"Just now did you hear me calling your name" he looked at her worried

"Oh I am sorry I just zoned out for a minute" she told him

"No more like left your body, what's wrong?" Nick feeling more worried now wanting to know what is going on.

"Well Rachel came by to see me" she said with a small laugh

"Rachel as In Sam's girlfriend" looking very surprised"What did she want?"

"Oh just to let me know that she loves Sam and she is not giving him up without a fight" Andy told him

"She did what, you have got to be kidding me Sam and his little girlfriend will be hearing from me" Nick yelled.

"No don't do that!" she jumped up "besides I don't think Sam knows she was here"

"That's beside the point she shouldn't have any issues with you" he was pissed

"Nick I am okay" she whispered to him

Nick some what calmed down trying not to get excited if Andy told him not to worry about then he won't worry about.

"I thought you had a surprise for me lady?"he said trying to change the mood

"Oh that's right I almost forgot" as she pulled him to the couch

There on the table in front of them was a set of papers of her new apartment. She was all excited until she saw Nick's face?

"What wrong Nick?" Andy now looking at him concerned

"This is my surprise, that you actually found a place?" Nick asked.

"Yes you knew I was looking, are you not okay with this?"

"No Andy I don't want you to leave" Nick confessed

Nick got up and moved to the recliner chair he just couldn't stomach her leaving. She gave him a minute before she got up and sat beside him in the recliner. her and Nick had grew very close over the last month and a half. she hated seeing him like this after all they have been through. he was truly her knight in helping her get through this. she thought maybe she could have waited to spring the apartment on him. she just felt it was the right thing to do at the time.

"Nick you have to know I wouldn't leave if I knew it wasn't the right thing to do" as she placed her head on his shoulder

"Well don't go?" he turned to face her "stay here as long as you like, hell stay forever!" he told her.

She waited before she answered his question. "I can't nick I got to stop being dependent on others" she let out a deep breath "I've got to start doing it myself" she told him.

"I like taking care of you Andy" he told her

"And I love being here Nick" she let him know "but I got to stop putting your life on hold"

"What life, I am fine the way things are" He let Andy know

"No you are not what about Gail" she sat up

"What about her?" He asked as he pulled back to him

"We both got to stop hiding in here from them" she whispered "

I know you love her just like I love Sam but we put up these walls to hide behind so we won't get hurt but don't you think it is time we start taking it down brick by brick, because to be honest with you I do miss them" Andy confessed

"I know you are right, but I am not ready to share you yet with anybody" as he held her a little bit tighter "

I feel like when you forgive them and I know you are, I am going to lose you and it hurts just to think about it" Nick confessed

Andy then sat up so she was facing Nick so he saw right into her eyes "You will never lose me Nick you have become my best friend and I love you" as she tried holding back the tears "I couldn't have made it through this rough time in my life without you there is no way you can get rid of me do I make myself clear" Andy looked at him waiting on his response.

"I love you to Andy and I feel the same way about you" as he wiped away the tear that had escaped her eye "wow when did we get so deep" He said laughing,

"Love make you do crazy things" Andy said laughing.

"So where is this apartment of yours?" Andy sat up handing him the paper and as he looked over it he begin to smile.

"No way, really Andy!"

"Yes just down the hall from you! I told you couldn't get rid of me" As nick wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big hug


	8. Forgive but never Forget

Tracy was doing a little cleaning before Dex had to bring Leo home this even. She had the day off from work which was much needed. Jerry had seen she had been stressed lately with the whole Andy ordeal so he had surprised her with an all day spa treatment. Just when she was about to start dinner there was a knock on the door. When Tracy answered the door her heart stopped to see it was Andy.

"Hi!" Tracy said with a little excitement

"Hey Tracy I hope you didn't mind that I just stopped by" She was hoping she would not turn her away

"No do you want to come in?" She asked, hoping that her answer would be yes.

"Yes I would like that" Andy said.

As Tracy and Andy made their way into the living room they both took a seat on the couch, they both sat there for a moment when at the same time they said,

"Can I be your best friend again" They both started to laugh and couldn't stop.

"Andy I am so sorry for what I put you through, I never meant to hurt you please believe that?" Tracy pleaded

"I believe you Tracy I hated the distance that was between us you don't know how many times I wanted to come over or just call, I felt like I lost a piece of myself"

"Me to Andy, let's make sure this doesn't happen again ever" as Tracy held out her arms and Andy hugged her back.

"I forgive you Tracy" Andy said.

After more hugging and crying an some laughing the two best friends caught up over some wine they were really enjoying themselves. Tracy even considers calling Gail over but Andy wanted it to be just them for now.

"Andy if you don't mind me asking" as she took another sip of her wine "what's up you and Nick?"

"What do you mean?" Andy looking a little confused Tracy looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh no it's nothing like that" as she caught on to what Tracy was suggesting "besides you he is my best friend when I was going through everything he was there and I wouldn't have made it without him I love him" Tracy raised the other eyebrow

"As a friend Tracy" Andy told her as she got up refill her wine glass.

Tracy just looked at her friend feeling there was more to it? she didn't want to push seeing that they just made up but she knew her best friend better than anybody sometimes better than herself. but could it be that Andy was fallen for Nick and she was just not ready to admit it yet. because she saw first hand how everything went down with her and Swarek how it took her so long to own up to her feelings for him. Tracy didn't know because she truly believe that Andy and Sam were the endgame.

" Tracy you know Rachel came to see" she snuck that comment in there

Almost choking on her wine Tracy responded "NO!"

"Oh yes she just wanted to tell me if I was thinking about going after Sam I would have a fight on my hands" Andy told her

"So are you going after Sam" curious now that they were on the subject

"I don't know but I have thought about it" Andy confessed.

"You know her and Sam are not together anymore" she looked at Andy to see her reaction "So I am guessing that's why she made her little visit, Sam ended it after the interrogation room romp" Tracy looked at her smiling

"Wow you know about that I figured?" she said blushing "With Jerry knowing, I don't know why i am surprised"

"Well if you ask me it's long overdue you two need to get together all ready" Tracy said laughing "unless you have another option or someone else"

" WHAT!" she looked at Tracy

Jerry had come home to a lot of laughing coming out of the living room, so as he made his way in to his surprise there was Andy and Tracy on the couch enjoying themselves with a bottle of wine like the old days.

"Well look who is here in my living room did I just step into the past" Jerry said with a big smile on his face

"Wow here we are in the future and you are still not funny" Andy shot back

"Team Andy 1 and Team Jerry 0"? Tracy started laughing

"Ouch, glad to see you McNally" Jerry said as he placed a kiss on her forehead

"Same here Barber" as she shot him a smile "Well Tracy I am going to head out I will call you tomorrow"

"You don't have to leave on my account" Jerry told her "You ladies can enjoy wine and catch up on your gossip"

No I just have something I need to do that's all" Andy said

Tracy knew actually what Andy was about to do as she walked her to the door, reassuring her that both of them want this and it's no need to run away.

Tracy was very pleased with the outcome of the day she had her best friend back and the was great.

Sam was just lounging around watching the games that came on television contemplating whether or to call Andy. That was all he could think about, he knew what he had told Tracy about knowing if love would be enough but who was he kidding Andy will always be enough for him. So he decided instead of calling he would take a chance and go and see her. So he grabbed his keys and headed out the door but was stopped in his tracks when he found Rachel on his doorstep.

"Rachel what are you doing here?" Sam looking dumbfounded

"Isn't it obvious Sam" As she walked passed him into his house.

"Is it important I was just heading out?" he looked at her

"Yes I am not going to let you throw us away Sam, this right here is worth fighting for we are good together just remember that" Rachel pleaded with him. She stepped forward to kiss him but Sam moved back he was not feeling what she was feeling.

"Look Rachel what we had was great, you are an amazing woman and I know you will make some man very lucky but it's not me" as he backed up from her embrace

"Why? What do I need to do or be for you to see what we have is worth fighting for" she pleaded with Sam

"Rachel please" Sam tried stopping her

"Please what Sam just say it"? She begged and when he didn't she kissed him

Andy had made it to Sam's house there was no going back, she was not about to run anymore. So she walked up the steps and before she ranged the doorbell she looked into the window and saw Sam and Rachel kissing. Andy felt like the wind had been knocked out of her and the tears started. she could not bring herself to look away. Sam pulled back from the kiss and his eye glanced towards the window and he saw a figure. he raced to the door and opened and as Andy was trying to leave.

"Andy!" he called out her name and when she looked back at him he could see she was crying. she had stopped her feet cold not move even though she wanted to run away. Sam walked down the steps to go to her and then he saw a look on her face that would be forever sketched in his mind.

"Sam!" he heard his name being called and he turned around and saw it was Rachel he turned right back around and saw Andy running away.

Why does this always happen just when she think everything will work out for her and Sam everything does a completely 180 turn. she is just starting to believe just maybe they were not suppose to be together after all. she could not this anymore it hurts to bad to keep repeating the hurt and being devastated. she would bow out gracefully she would be done with Sam Swarek. Andy just wanted to get home she felt so stupid she had put her heart out there and again it got stepped. She was done this would not happen again that was her promise to herself. Home felt like miles away. When she finally made it home she ran inside. No tears she told herself.

"Hey I was about to send the search party after you, pizza on the table and movie in the dvd player so all that is missing is us on that couch" Nick told her.

when he looked at her he could see she had been crying he immediately went to her to make sure she was okay.

"what's wrong?" as he took her in his arms

so the tears came "why do I always set myself up to be let down" she cried in his arms "why am I not wanted?"

"You are wanted Andy any guy would be blessed to have you in there life" as he consoled her "I would treat you like the queen you are"

Andy then pulled away from Nick enough to look him in his eyes and she felt wanted, loved something she hasn't felt in a long time so she did something that would change their relationship forever.


	9. Sorting Out

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Sam demanded to know "You know what I don't want to hear it get out now" he yelled

"Sam I will not apologize for showing you my feelings" Rachel pleaded with him

"Rachel Andy saw us and she thinks we are back together" he told her as he looked for his keys

"Sam please listen to me I am sorry" she pleaded with him

"no I can't hear this right now" he looked at her "I have to find Andy and explain its not what she is thinking"

"Sam come on it's me Rachel, Sam please look at me"? As she stood there crying.

he turned to face her "Its Andy, its always going to be Andy" and he turned and walked out the door

Andy sat on the bench around the corner from Nick's apartment thinking over the events that happened today. she could not understand why her life is the way it is? just when it seems like everything was the way it was suppose to be especially with Sam life throws her a huge curve ball by the name of Rachel. all she wanted was to be with him but it doesn't see to be working out that way and she was tired of it. no more she said to herself the pain was to unbearable for her to continue to go through. so right starting here she was done with Sam Swarek.

Sam was heading straight to Nick's place so he could explain everything to and to make her see that it was her it had always been her. starting tonight he would not let her out of his sight and arms. she would never feel alone or unwanted again. Sam pulled up to Nick's apartment and as he beat on the door nobody answered. where could Andy be, where could she had gone after she left his house?

"Andy" she turned around when she heard her name and saw Nick standing there. her heart was beating so fast as she watched him walk over to her.

"you can't be out here alone like this" as he sat by her on the bench "come home with me"

"How can I Nick after everything that just happened?" she stood up "everything has changed"

"nothing has to change" as he wrapped his arms around her "I love you Andy no matter what"

Andy then wrapped her arms around him " thank you for putting up with me" as she talked into his chest "let's go home"

just as Sam turned the corner he happen to look and he spotted Andy and Nick together in an embrace. it made him angry as hell but he thought to himself that Nick was probably being a friend to her after everything that occurred with Him, her, and Rachel. so Sam made a u turn and headed to where they were. Sam pulled up to the curb and they both stopped to see Sam getting out of his truck

"Andy can we talk please?" as he walked up to her

"there is nothing left to say" as she wiped away the tears

"Please what you think you saw isn't what going on" he tried to explain to her

she just looked at him "go home Sam"

as her and Nick turned to walk away Sam raced up behind her and grabbed her arm and turns her around

"I told her its you, it will always be you" he confessed to her "please Andy give me a chance to explain"

she looked to Sam and then to Nick again she was here in the middle the place she did not want to be anymore so she decided to put a end to it. she turned and faced Nick and he knew without her even saying anything.

"Go!" he told her as he still held her hand

"you understand don't you ?" she asked

"yes" and he let her hand go as he headed for his apartment

Sam and Andy headed to his truck and he drove her to his house. the drive was silent they both did not know what to expect but they would find out because Sam pulled up to his house and they got the truck and headed inside. Andy starts pacing back and forth she then heads for the door and Sam follows after her to stop her from leaving.

" Sam I can't keep doing this I am not strong enough"? As the tears begin to fall

"Andy I know the feeling we have so much to talk about this is our time now please stay and let's work this out just you and me no interruptions" Andy bit down on her bottom lip. she did not know what to do

"Sam I want to I do" she said as she tried to smiled at him "I am so tired of being let down"

"I won't let you down Andy I promise" he stepped closer to her "just give me the chance to "

she just nodded as she laid her head on his chest "Okay"

"Good because I was not taking no for an answer" he told her. They made their way into the living room so they could begin the one conversation that has avoided them seems like forever.

"Are you sure you can stay this late you know with your dad Nick and all?" He said joking.

That's when it hit Andy everything that had happened with Nick before she had left him to go with Sam. What had she done, how could she be so stupid, always acting off her emotions instead of thinking before she do things. Now if she would have just stayed and heard Sam out she wouldn't have made things so complicated with Nick. She had to fix it because she didn't want to lose him, but how could she go now with so much progress that her and Sam has made.

"Andy is something wrong?" He asked her.

Andy didn't know how to respond so she looked at Sam "I did something and I may lose someone I love and I don't want that to happen"

"Talk to me Andy I am here for you, please just let me in let me help you?" as he took her hand

She was scared because she didn't know how Sam would take it once she told him but she decided no more running she was going to let him in.

"Sam when I left here mad I went home and me and Nick?"


	10. Confessions

"You and Nick what!" Sam mind was racing, he knew he didn't want to hear the answer so he stood up and took a deep breath something about the look in her eyes told it all.

"Are you going to tell me you slept together?" he looked at her but before she could answer "don't answer that"

"Sam" she tried to finish but he just interrupted again.

"Andy we have finally gotten to where we need to be I am not about ruin it" as he caressed her cheek. He still saw the worry on her face but no matter how much he wanted to know he could not hear it from her mouth what had had already confirmed.

"Andy go talk to him" shocked at what came out his mouth

"What!" As she looked at Sam

"We will never get where we need if you are feeling like this, beside I know he is your friend and you care about him so go talk to him" Sam told her

"Sam what about us and now?" scared to hear his response

"I am not going anywhere what is one more day and besides I want your head clear of everything, so there is no holding back so go" he demanded

"Sam I don't know what to say"

How about I'm awesome" he smiled at her

"That you are" as she placed a kiss on his cheek and headed out the door.

Sam thought to himself he hoped he did the right thing by sending her back to Nick to talk not knowing for sure but assuming what happened between them. Sam went with his gut feeling to trust her just like she was trying to do when she tried to tell him about Nick. As Sam got another beer from the fridge, he realized it was going to be a long night.

As Andy stood on the other side of Nick's door she didn't know if she wanted to go in or not. How would Nick act now with her after everything. It was only one way to find out so she opened the door. When she walked in it was completely silent until she walked further in the apartment she heard music coming from the balcony. As she stood at the door she saw Nick sitting in one of the lounging chairs sipping on a beer. He turned around when he saw Andy. She could see in his eyes he was hurting, so now she knew it was her turn to take care of him.

"Andy" Nick said as he let out a deep breath

She made her way over to where he was and crawled in next to him they just sat there in silence. Her heart broke to see him this way knowing it was all her fault. he had practically gave up his life making sure she was okay and this was the way she repays him by hurting him all she wanted to do is fix this.

"Andy" he was cut off by her

"Not yet Nick can we just sit here like this for a couple more minutes" She asked and so they sat without talking just knowing the other was there was good for them.

"I feel you slipping away Andy" he told her

"what do you mean?" she sat up and looked at him "I'm not going anywhere"

"I wish that was true" as he sat up "I wish it didn't have to happen"

It hit Andy in what Nick was talking about and tears formed in her eyes leaving Nick there to go with Sam hurt him more than she thought she looks at him and he could see she was crying , he then wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes. Andy was lost for words all she wanted was to make Nick feel better.

"Andy let me be honest with you I know what happened shouldn't have but I sure as hell don't regret it" as he laid back on the chair and he pulled Andy back with him "these last two months has been great and a part of me have wondered what if we were more"

"Nick" she whispered but Nick cut her off.

"You know when you came to me earlier today and we kissed wow!" he let a deep breath "It blew my mind, it scared the hell out of me too but I was ready for everything that came along with it as well"

"That kiss scared me too but I never felt so alive" she told him as more tears fell

" I would make sure that I only saw these because of happy moments not because you'll be hurting" as he wiped her tears away, "but I know I wouldn't be enough because you love Sam, there is where your heart is" he told her

'Nick you are enough, and I have thought about you and what would it be like" as she cradled herself closer in his arms "I am sorry if I hurt you in any way when I left with Sam tonight because that was mot my intention. It's just that Its Sam"

"I get it Andy and I know its Sam it will always be Sam" he told her

"Nick I don't want to lose you" as she sat up and looked him in his eyes

"Beautiful you will never lose me" as he caressed her cheek "Andy I would take you anyway I could as long as you were still in my life" As he pulled her closer.

Andy then wrapped her arms around his waist and she placed her head under his neck, "Are we going to be okay?"

"More than" Nick said as she laid there in his arms

"Can we lay here for a while?" she asked him

"As longs you want" he told her


	11. Moving Forward

Sam woke up the next morning, things seemed to be finally on track with Andy so he decided to keep his luck running by placing a call to her before they saw each other at the station. He wanted to hear her voice to let her know that he is thinking of her and he could not wait to see her. Sam knew she had a rough night dealing with everything. Sam started playing over and over in his mind her words of her and Nick. he could see in her eyes last night something happened between them two but he was not ready to hear it yet. he finally got up the nerve to call her

When Andy woke the next morning her and Nick were still outside on the lounge chaise she heard her phone ringing

"Hello" she answered

"Morning" Sam said "how did you sleep?"

"Good" as she sat up on the edge hoping not to wake Nick "How did you sleep?"

"Great I dreamed of you" he said with a smile

"Sam!" she blushed

"No i just wanted to be the first to say good morning"

"Well good morning" she said with a giggle

"I could get use to hearing that in the morning" he said "I will let you get ready so I will see you at the station" he told her

"Bye" she said as she hung up the phone

she sat there on the edge of the lounge chaise going over the phone call she just had with Sam, he always made her heart go boom-boom she was caught in her Swarek daydream she did not notice that Nick was up now.

"So I'm guessing that was Sam" nick startled her

"How did you know?" she asked

"Because you always have that teenage look of love on your face" he said with a smile

"I do not" she hit his arm "I can't believe we slept out here all night"

Nick stood to his feet and then he grabbed Andy's hand and pulled her inside that they could get ready for work. once they were ready Andy made coffee while Nick toasted them bagels then they were heading out the door to the station. the ride was some what normal but you could still feel the awkwardness between them. they both were determine to stay normal knowing everything had changed. when they pulled into the station they saw Jerry and Tracy.

"Tracy hi!" Andy called out

"Morning" she smiled back at her

"Hi Tracy, I'll see you inside Andy" as nick headed inside

Tracy could see something was wrong but she waited for Nick to be out of ear shot "What's going?"

"I'll fill you in later let's get to parade" as she interlocked their arms and headed to the locker room.

In the Men locker rooms everyone was trying to get changed for parade and Oliver, Sam was joking around as usual. Nick happened to walk by Oliver stopped him to ask him something to do with him being in the army. As Sam stood there trying to get dress he noticed something on Nick's back that made him angry but he could not look away. A set of fresh scratch marks on his back five on the left five on the right. he turned away he closed his eyes to catch his breath but all he got was images of Nick pleasuring Andy he slammed his locker door and walked out before he did something stupid.

"so how did everything go with Sam when you stopped by?" Tracy asked

"Wow!" she zoned out and her mind went to Nick

"Andy!" she snapped out of it when she heard her name being called but it was not by Tracy but by Rachel

"Yes" she looked at her

"I just want to apologize for everything yesterday I am pretty sure Sam has explained everything" she told " I was obviously fighting for something I never had"

"Look Rachel I would be telling a lie if I told you it was fine but it wasn't I didn't like it but i understand" she tried explaining "Sam is a great guy but he is my guy Rachel so please let yesterday be the last you stop by "

"Fair enough besides I put in a transfer effective immediately so good luck" as she left out the locker room

"well we are going to have girl's night very soon so you can catch me up on everything" Tracy said laughing

they both headed out the locker room laughing and they ran right into Sam. He asked to speak to Andy alone before parade started

"I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner and a little conversation tonight" Sam asked

"I would love that should I bring anything"?

"Just you" as he whispered in her ear, which made her turn a bright red as she let out a small giggle. He then motioned for her to lead the way into parade.


	12. First of many

"How about this one?" as Andy model the purple dress

Tracy shook her head no "I like the black one with these earrings" she held them up so she could see

"yes that is the one Sam will like it a lot" she said with a big smile on her face

Andy went in the bathroom to change Tracy laid on her bed looking at a magazine and when she turned the page she saw a set of pictures like the kind you take in a photo booth. she stared at the picture especially the last shot shows Nick staring at Andy which showed more than friendship. Andy came out of the bathroom,

"Andy what's going on here?" as she held up the picture

Andy stopped in her tracks when she saw the picture "where did you get that?"

"out of this magazine" she held it up "I think it is time you start talking"

Andy came and sat on the bed and told Tracy everything that went down that day and night with Sam and Nick. Tracy was shocked at what Andy was telling her. she knew something was up with her and Nick but she could not put her finger on it. she never thought it would be this because for so long Andy cared for Sam.

"are you in love with Nick?" Tracy asked

"No" she told Tracy

but Tracy saw doubt in her eyes "so you guys are going to still be friends"

"yes nothing has changed between us" she tried explaining to Tracy

"Andy are you serious even after what happen you two can't just be friends" she told her

"why not? why do I have to give up one to have the other?" tears filled her eyes "this will work out you'll see" as he got up and finish getting ready for her date with Sam. Tracy saw that this was far from over and she just hoped that Andy knew what she was doing.

"How do I look?" she asked Tracy

"Like a lady ready to get into something or under someone" she gave her a big smile

"Well I am off to meet my destiny" as she told Tracy good night and headed to Sam's house

Sam had set the mood for the evening 'Romantic' he had candles everywhere, Peter Elkas playing softly in the background. He had grilled some steaks plus he had salad and baby red potatoes and wine. Once he had all that done he went and took a shower he opted for a pair of jeans and a button up shirt. Now all he needed was Andy. About 15 minutes later there was a knock on the door. He made his way to the door and when he opened it there stood Andy.

"Wow you are absolutely breath-taking" as he stared at Andy. She turned a bright red and begins to smile.

"Why thank you, you don't look bad yourself" she said as Sam shut do the door behind her. That's when she got a full view of his place and her breath was taken away how Sam had everything set up. She then turned to face Sam and he stood there with a bouquet of roses.

"Sam oh my goodness I am completely lost for words"

"I just wanted everything to be perfect for you I think we deserve it and how long have we waited for this" He asked with a smile as he handed her the roses.

"Thank you for my roses and everything look amazing" as she made her into the living room. Sam wanted her to sit he was going to everything. He went in the kitchen to make sure the food was to his standards. So then him and Andy sat down to dinner.

"Wow everything smells and looks good"

"I hope it takes that way" as he waited for her to take a bite

"Oh my this delicious you are going all out Mr. Swarek"

"I do aim to please Ms. McNally" showing her the dimples which made her turn bright red and she gave a little giggle. So they finished up dinner then they headed back into the living room. They listen to a little music as with wine just enjoying how the evening has been so perfect.

"Sam tonight was just perfect thank you for having me over"

"I am glad you are enjoying yourself I plan on having many more nights like this with you Andy, that's all I ever wanted was us to be in this place with each other happy open to each other" Sam told her

"I am just sorry it took so long to get here and I have made some not so good choices to delay it but I am done with the second guessing, running away because it never gets me anywhere but being angry and I don't want to feel that way I just want this, you I want us" as she placed a kiss on his lips

"Well on that note I think I will get dessert"Sam got up to head to the kitchen

"well I was thinking maybe you could be dessert" Andy said as Sam made his way to the kitchen.

"I think you will like these" As he came from out of the kitchen with chocolate covered strawberries and whip cream.

"Oh I do believe I will enjoy dessert" as she took one of the strawberries then dipped it in the whip cream as she put it to Sam's mouth so he could bite.

"Wow that is so tasty I can say I am a damn good chef" he said laughing

That you are" she then placed a finger in the whip cream scooped it up and placed it on his lips. She then begins to kiss it off. "Yes you are right very tasty" she said

"Andy I thought we were going to be like a normal couple and take this slow" he looked at her

"Sam if you notice there is nothing normal about us and don't you think we have waited long enough?" As she grabbed another strawberry

"Then in that case this wouldn't be moving too fast would it" As he grabbed the whip cream and placed some on her neck and then started to lick it off.

"Oh this is not considered moving too fast" as she moaned from liking what Sam was doing to her body. He then placed his hand behind her and zipped down her zipper so when she stood up her dress dropped to the floor. He then scooped up more whip cream and placed it in her belly button and begins to lick it moaned and whispered his name in a seductive tone

"Sam I don't want to wait any longer" so he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and begin to kiss him passionately as he led them down the hall to the bedroom.

"Wait a minute Sam" she yelled

"What is it, what's wrong"? He asked looking alarmed

"Nothing I just wanted you to bring the whip cream with us" she said laughing

"Oh yes we have waited long enough" as he grabbed the whip cream from the table and headed back down the hall to the bedroom promising her an unforgettable night.

"Sure took you long enough" Andy said as she begin to laugh

"Oh really" As they picked up where they left off in the living room.


	13. We're Cool

Andy awoke before the alarm had a chance to go off as she sat up in bed it all came back to her at what had occurred last night. Then she looked to her left and saw Sam still asleep and big smile spread across her face. Sam had lived up to everything plus more that she had daydreamed about to many times. She let out a small giggle, she quickly looked to her left again to see if Sam had heard her? When she saw that he was still asleep she lay back on the pillow.

"What's so funny may I ask"?

Startled by Sam who she thought was asleep she answered him, "I was thinking about your stellar performance last night".

"Well you do bring out the best in me and besides you put on a hell of a performance yourself" as he winked at her.

"Well you bring out the best in me as well" as she snuggle closer to him.

"What time is it"? Its 5am" she answered him. "Well I see we have plenty of time before we have to report to work how about round 4"?

"Oh that sounds great but I still need to get my stuff from home unless you want me to go to work in my black dress"?

"Well how about this we take a shower together and then I can drive you home you grab your stuff and we head to work"? Sam asked with a smile.

"I think I can work with that" as she begin to kiss him. Sam and Andy made their way into the bathroom. When they were finish Sam got his stuff together and he and Andy headed out the door. They pulled up in front of nick's place, "don't take too long getting your stuff together"? Sam told her.

"You are not coming in"? As she looked at him

"I don't think that would be best since the last time me and Nick had not so nice words to say to each other".

"Sam I want you to come in and besides Nick is cool" as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They then made their way into the apartment. It was still dark so Andy knew Nick was still asleep. She told Sam to have a seat as she got her stuff together. She made her way into nick's bedroom without trying to wake him.

"I know you are not trying to do the walk of shame"? Nick said as he sat up in the bed.

"No I am not thank you very much" so why are you fumbling around in the dark"? He said with a smile

"Go back to sleep" she threw a pillow at him

"I can't have to get ready for work and by the looks of your clothing so do you".

As nick got up and Andy continued to look for her bag, nick told her he would make coffee and she could tell him how her night went, which he already knew the answer to with her doing to the walk of shame early in the morning. Not realizing Sam was in the kitchen he was startled when he saw him.

"Hey I have a Sam in my kitchen" he yelled out

"Sorry guess Andy forgot to mention I was here" as Sam caught a glimpse of what he was wearing. Nick had seen Sam's look at his appearance.

"Sorry would have dressed better if I knew I had company"?

"You always walk around in your boxer"? Yes seeing it is my place" Nick came back at him.

As Nick headed back down the hall to grab some shorts he didn't make it far as Andy threw some at him. "Thanks wish you would have done that before I left out the room"? He yelled at her and he could hear her laughing in the room. As he made his way back into the kitchen the tension did not go unfelt.

"Look Sam I have no bad blood against you I am just looking out for Andy which I will continue to do even if you don't approve".

"I get that and I am telling you, you can ease up now I can take care of her besides what are going to drive every day to her new place to make sure she isn't crying"?

"What are you talking about drive she moving three doors down from me" Nick told him.

Sam was taken back in what he just heard, he knew Andy was moving but he hadn't known where but he got his answer. It just didn't sit well with him having Nick so close to her with him not fully knowing what happened between them two.

"Do you have feelings for her"? What"? Nick asked at shock with what Sam had just asked him

Then it all made sense to nick now why Sam didn't take to kind to him and his relationship with Andy. "Is that really what you want to know"? What do you mean"? Sam asked him

"Why don't you just ask the question you want to know the answer to"? Nick turned to face him

Sam looked at nick he had balls it felt like he was taunting him and he didn't like it but he wanted to know what really happened between them to even though he told Andy it didn't matter.

"Well did something happen"?

"Yes it did" Nick told him, and Sam looked like the wind had just been knocked out of him. He just couldn't imagine Andy being with Nick and then running back to him. Did he bring this on himself she did see Rachel there that night and assumed the worst. Sam mind was racing and Nick saw it so he spoke up,

"Something happened that night that made me and Andy realize that we value our friendship more than anything and knowing that we would never cross that line with each other so no we did not sleep together" Nick assured him

Before Sam could say anything Andy had made her way into the kitchen with her bag packed and she was dressed ready to go. She looked at the looks on both of their faces and she knew she had walked in the middle of something. So she grabbed a cup and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I am not interrupting anything am I"? She asked as she looked back and forth between Sam and Nick.

"No just a couple of guys chatting over coffee" Nick said shooting her a smile

"Well you need to do less talking and more getting dressed so you won't be late for work" she told him as she placed her cup on the counter grabbed her bag and motioned for Sam to lets go. He gave her a smile and started for the door when Nick called his name

"Sam we good now"? He stood there and waited for his response

"Yeah we're good" Sam told him as they walked out the door and headed for the station.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I want to apologize it took so long to put up another chapter but my computer was hacked and I had to get another one but I am back and will be finishing up the story thank you for reading and reviewing my story I hope it is to your liking and standards.


	14. Moving Party

"Phew is that it because I am beat" Dov said as he sat on Andy's brand new sofa.

"Wow really you moved two boxes and you are tired?" Jerry shot a look at Epstein

"Look I didn't eat breakfast this morning okay besides Andy promised me some pizza and beer" as he stood up to go look in the fridge.

"Really she is still moving in and you think she has food in the fridge" Jerry asked Dov with a laugh

As the others started coming in with the last of Andy's stuff. They all piled into the living room feeling exhausted from the move, then Nick walked through the door with Pizza and beer.

"Just in time I felt like I was working for free at this moving party" Oliver told them

"I feel your pain brother" Dov told him as he rubbed his belly

Everyone started laughing they then begin to pass around the pizza boxes and the beer as they enjoyed each other company. They all made fun of Dov and Oliver with all the pizza they were consuming like it was a pizza eating contest.

"Well Andy how does it feels to be officially in your own place" Tracy asked her

"Well as long as I can keep Jerry from busting through the doors and interrupting the perfect moments I think I am going to love it" she said as she smiled at Jerry

"Hey it only happened one time okay"he threw his hands in the air

"Really only one time Jerry" Sam looked at him

"Okay maybe three but I didn't do it on purpose" as he tried not to smile.

"Awe you guys leave my sweetie alone I can vouch for him he is a McSwarek fan" Tracy said as she pinched Jerry's cheek. Everyone started laughing the atmosphere was great all of them together just fit. As Andy sat there and watched everyone get along joking and laughing.

"You know what this is one great group I wouldn't want it any other way" Andy smiled at everyone

"Oh my goodness I think she heart's us" Tracy said making a heart with her fingers laughing

"You love us don't you?" Chris, and Dov said as they gave her a group hug

"Hey Andy is the radio plugged in yet?"Chris asked

"I thinks so cut it on let's get some music to playing" she told him

Chris cut the radio on and then Gavin Degraw's Soldier came on and this excited them very much as Nick, Tracy, Gail, Andy, Chris, and Dov started dancing and playing around like they were in a rock band.

"Hey turn it up this is an awesome song" Tracy said so Chris turned it up and Gail grabbed a spoon and begins to sing the song.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Gail**: Where did all the people go?

They got scared when the lights went low

**Tracy**: I get you through it nice and slow

When the world's spinning out of control,

**Dov**: Afraid of what they might lose,

Might get scraped, might get bruised

You can beg on what's the use that's why it's called a moment of truth

**Nick & Andy**: I'd get it if you need it, I'll search if you don't see it, you're thirsty, I'll be your rain, you get hurt I'll take your pain

**Everybody**: I know you don't believe it, but I said it and I still mean it, when you heard what I told you, when you get worried I'll be your soldier

As they pointed at each other and continue to sing and dance around.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sam, Oliver, and Jerry just stood behind the counter laughing and enjoying seeing their rookies that are now family enjoy themselves and let loose.

"I can safely say these are the best set of rookies we have ever had" Oliver said smiling

"Yes you can" Jerry and Sam agreed. Then Tracy came over and grabbed Jerry's hand so he could go dance with her. So Andy took a chance and tried to get Sam to dance

"I don't dance McNally" as he held up his hands refusing to go

"That's fine I'll do all the work" as she pulled him where everybody was dancing

"I think we should take this to the penny" Dov suggested

"How about an hour so we can get clean up" Chris asked

"I think that sounds like a plan coppers" Tracy said as she dragged Jerry out the door

Andy walked in the kitchen and saw Nick leaning against counter with his eyes closed. so Andy walked up to him placed a hand on his arm, Nick then opened the his eyes she could sense sadness

"Penny for your thoughts" she said as she gave him a smile

Nick still just stood there without saying a word he loved that Andy was happy but he hated the fact that she had moved out which he knew would happen eventually. she had become his best friend and he missed her already.

"Nick" she called his name

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight "I miss you already Andy"

"You sound like this is goodbye?" she pulled back to look at him and she saw it in his eyes "are you trying to break-up with me"

he gave her a small laugh "I love you Andy" as he kissed her on the cheek and attempted to walk away

"Nick you are my best friend promise me that will not change?" she asked him

"It won't I promise" he gave her a smile

"I hope to see you two at the penny don't get lost in here and forget about the outside world and the people who care or I will pull a Jerry" he pointed his finger as he shut the door.

"What room do you want to christen first? The kitchen is closer let's start there" Andy begins to giggle as Sam picked her up and placed her on the counter. He placed kisses all down her neck until he reached her belly button. Andy moaned with excitement and pleasure of the things Sam was doing to her body. Then the door open

"Oh I am so sorry I didn't see anything" Jerry yelled

"You have to be kidding me really Jerry really" Sam yelled back

"I forgot my keys I swear I didn't see anything" he pleaded

"Get out Jerry" Sam and Andy both yelled

"I'm trying to I can't find my keys, they were supposed to be on the—"but he just stopped talking and looked in Sam's direction

"What, what is it you see them?" Sam asked but Jerry didn't say anything he just pointed towards the counter. Sam then saw what he was pointing at and grabbed them and threw the keys at him

"Get out Barber" Sam told him

"I am going" he said as he picked up his keys "You guys will be at the penny right"? As Jerry poked his head back in the door

"OUT" Sam screamed at him and Jerry slammed the door behind him.

"Wow you have to be kidding me" as her and Sam begins to laugh so Sam walked over to the door and put on all three locks and pushed the couch to the door Andy couldn't do anything but laugh.

"Try and let him get through the door now" as he talked to the door he made his way back over to Andy and pick up right where they left off.

After christening the living room and kitchen they were finally ready to head to the penny. After ten miss calls between Tracy, Oliver, and Gail they headed out the door to the penny. Sam and Andy knew what they were facing before they walked in because they knew Jerry had run his mouth.

"Hey Team McSwarek finally decides to show their faces" Oliver turned to face them

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything" Jerry said as the table erupted with laughter

"Andy I am never eating at your place" Gail said

"Or sitting either" Chris came back with another joke

Sam and Andy could see what kind of night it was going to be but they didn't care because it was worth it they were finally together as they sat and order a round for everyone while Nick watched from the bar.


	15. That Night

**Hello I decided to (how do the movie people say it) remaster this story. In some of the reviews I was told it was a great story but hard to read, so with that being said I decided to rewrite it. Not the whole story some is the same, some I just took out all together, and some I rewrote. The Choice is one of my favorite stories and I hope you enjoy it too the second time around. This chapter here is about what really went down with Andy and Nick that I never really told in the story. So tell me what you think? McSwarek fans don't be to mean….**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

** That Night:**

"You are wanted Andy and any man would be blessed to have you in their life" as he consoled her "I would treat you like the queen you are"

Andy then pulled away from Nick enough to look him in his eyes and she felt wanted, love something she hasn't felt in a long time. So she did something that would change their relationship forever.

She kissed him and it started out as just two lips touching another but it soon turned into a sweet and enduring. Neither one pulled away Nick then placed both hands on each side of Andy's face and took control of the kiss. Both of their hearts were beating fast they felt compassion, urgencies, wanted, but most of all scared. Nick pulled back to look into hers eyes as he brushed the hair out of her face he just looked at her I mean really looked at her to see if she had any doubt.

"You are so beautiful" as he placed another kiss on her lips

"Nick" she whispered his name

"Yes" he answered her

"I don't want to stop" she told him

"Are you sure about this Andy?" he looked at her "because if you are not"

Nick was cut off when Andy's lips met his again this time with more force and with eagerness, that she wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her closer to him as she pulled him on top of her. Nick pulled up to catch his breath as Andy worked on his buttons to his shirt. They both positioned themselves on their knees she finished the last button to his shirt and she took it off of him. Nick then pulled her shirt off and begins to leave a trail of kisses along her neck leading to her collarbone. Andy held tight to his broad shoulders as he brought his mouth back to hers.

The emotions that what was going through her mind right now was mind-blowing she never knew that she would know this side of Nick let alone him about her. All she knew nothing existed outside of this apartment all that matter was, what was going on in here. Tonight she was hurt again and all she wanted was to feel wanted and Nick was doing a great job at making her feel that way. He explored her body with such fine care and delicate like she was a priceless jewel.

He then grabbed her hand and led her to his bedroom. A room she had been in a million times but never for this purpose it seemed new to her like it was the first time had ever been in here. She never thought she would ever be in here under these circumstances in that bed. She sat on the bed and brought Nick to her body and her lips. She wanted him and he wanted her, and by the way things were going they were both going to get what they wanted. Nick grabbed Andy's leg and ran his hand down it sending shivers over her body as he brought it to where it wrapped around his waist.

"Nick" she moaned his name

"You are so beautiful" as his hand begins to unbuckle her pants, this brought on an over-whelming feeling that Andy brought his mouth back to hers. She then switch position and climbed on top and that turned Nick on even more he sat up and cradle her to him even more.

"I want you so much" as he kisses her

"I want you too" she told him back

He then picks her up and lays her down on the bed and starts on her Pants when they hear the doorbell. They stopped hoping they would go away. They both started laughing as he begins to kiss her again.

"NICK!" someone screamed beating on the door "I am not leaving I know you are here your truck is outside"

Nick and Andy both froze they knew who that voice belonged to and she was not going away.

"Wow" he said "I am sorry I will get rid of her" as he put his shirt back on and left out the room to answer the door.

Andy just sat there thinking of some of the things her and Nick had done and it brought a smile to her face. She then heard a vibrating noise coming from by the bed. She bent down and grabbed her phone to see she had ten missed calls from Sam Swarek. Her heart stopped at the thought of Sam had called her and so many things started running through her mind. She looked down at herself to see she was practically naked what was she doing? She quickly grabbed her clothes and put them on she had to get out of here.

Nick was coming back into the room when he saw Andy putting her shoes and she was crying.

"Andy" he called her name

"I am so sorry Nick" she told him as she tried to leave the room

He stopped her "Andy wait it's okay" he tried getting her to listen to him "I am sorry it's my fault I've should have known you were not ready for this"

Andy stopped at his words he was blaming himself and she could not handle it "Don't do that Nick"

"Then tell me what I need to do" he begged her

"Just let me go I need to go" she pleaded with him.

So Nick stepped aside to let her walk out the door .


	16. Not over you

"You have reached Nick I'm not in to take your call but leave a message and number and I will get back as soon as possible" Andy stood there listening to Nick's answering service again for the third time.

She did not know what was going on? Lately she has not heard from Nick he had been avoiding her. She looked at her watch and she could see she had some time to go by Nick's place before she headed to the station. As she pulled into the parking lot she scanned for Nick's truck and when she saw it a smile spreads across her face but quickly disappears because now she knows that he has been avoiding her calls. Andy then dug around in her glove compartment and when she found what she was looking for she got out of the truck and headed for his door.

Andy didn't bother knocking she pulled the spare key out of her pocket that she just found. As she turned the knob and walked in his place it was quiet and dark. As she fumbled around she saw a picture lying face down on the table when she lifted it up she saw that it was a picture of her and Nick that they took one night when they decided to catch a movie. The pain from the place she was in during that period came back and then she remembered that Nick was there to help her through it. Then it made sense to her why Nick was not answering her calls as she grabbed the picture and headed down the hall to his bedroom. She placed a soft knock on the door before she opened it.

She walked over to the bed so she could wake Nick but it wasn't Nick who was lying in bed. Andy was shock but before she could react two arms had wrapped around her with a hand being placed over her mouth being dragged out of the room. Before she could land a good punch Nick called her name to let her know it was him.

"What are you doing here?" Nick looked at her "and how did you get in here?"

Andy then held up a key so he could see. She was lost for words Nick was fine well she could say he was great with the blonde chick lying in his bed.

"Are you going to say anything?" Nick asked her as he just watched her standing there speechless

"Hello earth to Andy" Nick was snapping his fingers at her

"Why haven't you been answering my calls?" she yelled at him

"Could you please lower your voice I have a guest" as he headed for the kitchen

"I don't care you have some chic in your bed you probably don't even remember her name" Andy scoffed at him

"I thought you were supposed to be at work" Nick asked her

"I was but I felt this was more important" as she motioned her hands between her and Nick "I was worried you have been avoiding me for a week now, what is up with that?"

"I have been busy okay that's it" he told her

Andy could see that he was lying so she stepped closer "you do know that there are such things as cell phones right"

"I am sorry okay I have a lot going on in my head right now that I am trying to figure out" as he pulled away from her "and you showing up unannounced is not working for me"

"WHAT!" Andy shouted at him in shock at his words but before Nick could answer her question they were interrupted.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt" they lady said

"You didn't" Nick told her "Andy was just leaving"

Andy could not believe what Nick was saying but she was pissed now "Really Nick fine then I am gone" as she threw the picture of them on the floor and left.

Nick then walked over and picked up the picture off the floor he felt bad to treat Andy that way but he had to do something if he was going to get her out of his head, mind and heart.

"Ex- girlfriend?" the blonde asked him

"If you don't mind can you please leave" he told her as he headed out of the kitchen.

Andy pulled into the division 15 parking lot she sat in the car to collect herself before she headed in for the evening shift. She was pissed off by what had just occurred at Nick's place. He was pulling away from her and she had no idea why she somehow thought everything was great between them after she had moved out but now she sees she was totally wrong.

Andy made her way into the woman's locker room where she ran into Tracy and she could see something was bothering her best friend.

"Hey sweetie what's wrong?" Tracy approached her

"Nick" Andy yelled

Tracy was surprised at Andy's anger towards Nick "Okay what did he do?" she asked

"He's being a total jack-ass" Andy says

"How" Tracy was intrigued

"I went by to see why was he not answering my phone calls and what did I walk in on him and some bimbo and he kicked me out" as she snatched her uniform out of locker

Tracy knew that look on her best friend face the same look she had when Tracy found the pictures of Nick and Andy the night she had her big date with Sam, when she asked was there more going on with her and Nick.

"Andy are you jealous?" Tracy asked

Andy turned to face her best friend "What? No I am not jealous"

"Then why are you so mad?" Tracy wanted to know because Tracy could see Andy was not being truthful with herself.

"Because I thought we were friends and he is pushing me away and he won't tell me why" Andy tried explaining

"Andy you can't be that blind can you" she told her "the reason he has been avoiding you" Tracy was cut off by Andy

"Avoiding me why trace" Andy asked

"He is in love with you" Tracy told her

Andy just stood there and looked taking in what her friend just said and then she started laughing because she thought that was the most ridiculous thing she heard. Nick was not in love with her.

"Good one Tracy I needed to laugh" as she went to change

"Andy be careful you are playing with fire here and I don't want you to get hurt, you have a great thing with Sam so let Nick be so he can get over whatever you claim didn't happen or what you both are denying" Tracy tried to make her friend listen

"Tracy I know what I am doing okay, let's get to parade" as she grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the locker room. As they were handed there assignment Sam saw an opportunity for some alone time with Andy before she heads out on patrol with Oliver. He grabs her hand and leads her into an empty interrogation room.

"I missed you this morning why did you leave so early?" as he begins placing kisses along her neck. Andy then wrapped her arms around his neck because she likes how this was going.

"Does it matter besides if you keep this up I won't leave early ever again" as she brings his mouth to hers

Sam pulls away "That can be arranged" as he kisses her again.

"We better get going before Oliver sends out a search party" she lets out a soft giggle as Sam makes a pouting face as they head out of the interrogation room.

"Well there is my partner nice of you bring her back so we can catch some bag guys" Oliver says

Both Sam and Andy start laughing at Oliver's joke as they head out on patrol. Their shift seemed to fly by because it was lunch already and Oliver and Andy were pulling in back at the station. When they made it inside they ran into Nick who was coming in on the evening shift.

"Hey" Nick says to Andy

"So you are talking to me now?" she says back to him "Where is your little girlfriend"

"She is not my girlfriend" he tells her

"Good to know" as she stares at him "What is your problem? Did I do something wrong"

"No one told you to let yourself in to my apartment" he yells at her

"What do you mean I was worried about you Nick" Andy yells back

"Really now you care and want to see how I am doing what after a month now" Nick tells her

Then it all made sense to her now why Nick was acting the way he has. The same reason why her and Nick became friends In the first place because she felt that Tracy had turned her back on her at the time and Nick swooped and changed that. She then wrapped her arms around him "I missed you too" Andy whispers in his ear.

Nick tried not feeling what he was feeling with her being so close. He tried not to want her, think about her but how could he it was Andy. The smell of her strawberry shampoo on her hair and how her body radiated heat against his, He knew he lost that battle and he knew he was about to lose the war. As he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close and whispered in her ear "I missed you too".

Sam walked in the station unto a scene unfolding in front of him that didn't sit well with him. With the way that nick held her a little to close and how she looked a little to secure in his embrace. He never like their relationship and how close they were but he loves Andy and trusted her it was Nick he had a problem with.

"Don't mean to interrupt but I brought food" Sam says to break their embrace

They quickly turn to see Sam standing there holding lunch for him and Andy.

"Hey you" she smiles at Sam

"We will talk later?" Nick asked

"Yes we will" she tells him and she walks over to Sam

"See you later" as he heads for the men's locker room

"If you needed to talk to him I'll understand, it looked important" Sam tells her

"No everything is good besides I'm starved" as she snatches the bag and heads for the break room.

Sam had been a cop for a long time and he had this keen sense to know when something was up, and that keen sense was ringing very loud and that made him worried.


	17. Lunch Break Confessions

**Days had passed and everything seem to be back on track with Andy and Nick's friendship which was great for them both and a thorn in Sam side. Don't get him wrong he love seeing Andy happy he thrive on that but he just wished that sometimes the reason she smiled that beautiful smile he loves so much wasn't because of Nick.**

"**Hey where are you going" Sam says to her as Andy tries to get out of bed**

"**I was going to make you coffee" she tells him as he positioned himself over her.**

"**Not just yet" he tells her as he pulls the cover over their heads. Sam begins to suck very lightly on her breast as his one of his hands decides to do a little exploring on its own. Sam's hand spreads her legs apart and begins to rub in a circle motion on her clit. As he still sucked on her breast Andy gripped the sheets as Sam has his way with her. Sam let two of his fingers slide inside her and she was soaking and wet. Andy begins to thrust her body up and down slowly on Sam fingers it was driving her wild on what he had her body feeling. Only Sam Swarek could have this effect on her he would be the only man have this effect on her. Andy puts an arch in her back and Sam knew her body and he could see she was about to climax that's when he pulled his fingers out. Sam was hard as can be just by hearing her moan and the way she worked her body had him about to do the same. Sam enter her and begins to slide in and out slowly it seemed like every sense in her body was heighten that she craved him more as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in deeper.**

"**Oh my gosh Sam, don't stop" Andy cried out in pleasure**

"**You like that" he says back to her as he goes deeper and deeper that she may have all of him as he increased his speed. She turned him on so much and all he wanted to do is oblige her request. He pulled her as close as two people could get as she dug her nails into his back from the speed of his thrust she could not hold on any longer as could not Sam as she called his name out in pleasure they climaxed together.**

"**Well I can say that was better than coffee" Andy says still out of breath**

"**I wish we could stay like this all day, just sleeping, eating, and mind blowing sex" he smiles at her as he places a kiss on the tip of her nose which made her giggle.**

"**Me too I wish we both had the day off" as she made circle patterns on his chest.**

"**What are you going to do all day without me" as he pulled her closer to him**

"**Think and dream about you" she said with a soft giggle**

"**Good answer" he tells her**

"**How about you and Oliver come here on your break, and I will make you guys lunch?" as she propped herself up on his chest.**

"**I think that sounds great and besides Oliver will be thrill" he said laughing as he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.**

**As Sam got ready for work Andy put a pot of coffee on so he could take some with him on his way to work. She hated to see him go but he had too.**

"**Round two when I get off" he pulled her close to give her a kiss**

"**I can't wait" she says as she kisses him back.**

**Sam leaves for the station as decides to do a little cleaning before Sam's lunch. As she looked around her kitchen she could see that she needed a trip to the grocery store. She didn't feel like walking so she decided to pay her friend Nick a visit which he was only four doors down. She knocked on the door and a few seconds later Nick answers the door. He was happy to see Andy standing there.**

"**Morning sunshine" he tells her**

"**Morning" she says back as she walks into his apartment "what are doing at this moment?" she asks**

"**Whatever you are doing" he says**

"**Good I need a ride to the grocery store if you don't mind" she smiles at him.**

**As long as she smiles that smile she can get him to do anything she wants. She was absolutely beautiful and Nick knew he should not feel this way but she had a hold on his heart. He knew it was playing with fire because he knew Andy loves Sam and that is how it always going to be but he couldn't help it he was in love with her. After their shopping cart racing and who can eat the most free grapes without getting caught trip to the store they made it back to Andy's place. Nick had offered to help her with lunch, it felt like old times with all the playing and laughter that was coming out her apartment.**

"**I missed this" Nick says to her as she tries to clean up some mess her and Nick made.**

"**What do you miss" as she turns around to face**

"**Us and our ways that nobody understands but us" he tries to explain "Just Andy and Nick in their own little bubble and their full cup of crazy"**

"**Awwwww are you trying to say you heart me" as she draws a heart with her fingers.**

"**Really you are laughing at me and I am trying to be deep here" he says with a laugh and he grabs the spoon with the marinara sauce and points it at her.**

"**Oh you better not even think about it" as she starts to back up from him**

"**You think it's funny now" as he starts to chase her around the kitchen. Andy tried to get away but Nick catches her and pins her down on the floor and threatens to put the sauce all over her if she doesn't give.**

"**Say it say that I am the best" he tells her**

"**Never" she shouts back in laughter as he tickles her**

"**Okay I am about to do it" he tells her "You will be known as sauce girl and I will take pictures"**

"**I thought you love me" she shouts at him **

**Nick was taken back because she truly didn't realize how much he really did as more than friends. The spoon slips out of his hand and falls on Andy's face.**

"**Oh I am sorry" Nick starts to laugh**

"**Oh you are so dead" she yells at him as Nick gets up and makes a run for it until she catches up with him and lunges at him and they end up on the couch with Andy on top of Nick. She begins to tickle him and he gives.**

"**Oh yeah baby I am the champ" she yells out**

"**Yeah you are" Nick agrees with her**

"**What was that" Andy says with a smile**

**Nick could not resist she was this close to him beautiful as ever he had his Andy back and he didn't want to let her go as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and they both could feel the change in the room. He placed a strand of her hair behind her ear and by his touch Andy felt something in her change and he could see the look on her face. She tried to get up but he held her there.**

"**Nick" she said very softly**

**She had his heart racing and all he wanted to do was hold her here with him like this forever. They had something he could feel and he knew she did too why she was denying it.**

"**Nick" she said his name again and this time he let her up and he got up as well but not before grabbing her hand and bringing her to him. He could feel her heart beating and he knew she felt his when she placed her hand on his chest to stop him from pulling her into his embrace.**

"**Andy" he says her name so softly that she barely hears it**

"**Sam will be here soon" she tells him**

"**forget about Sam and Oliver and anybody else for that matter, just let it be us and feel what I know you are feeling because I feel the same way" Nick tells her "I have tried to get you out of my head, mind, heart but I can't I don't want to because I want you Andy McNally"**

"**Nick if this is some kind of joke you are not funny" Andy tells him but when she tries to walk away he won't let her, "This is no joke Andy I am in love with you and I know you feel the same way" Nick confesses to her**

**Andy was in shock she could not believe the words that was coming out Nick's mouth. Her mind flashes back to Tracy telling her these same words and she did not believe her she thought it was laughable. Nick her best friend who she had let in and see all the raw parts of her and he didn't run away he stood by her no matter what. How could she not see this but before she says anything back Nick had lean in and kissed her.**

"**Hey man knock already I am starved and I can smell the food through the door" Oliver says as he rubs his belly**

"**Alright buddy" Sam starts to laugh at Oliver **

**Sam knocks on the door and within a few minutes Andy opens the door. Sam and Oliver looks at her with smiles because of the sauce all over her face. **

"**So who won you or the food" Oliver teases as they walk into Andy's apartment. When they follow her into the kitchen they see Nick standing by the counter with sauce all over him as well. **

"**I hope lunch wasn't trouble" Sam says to her**

"**No not at all just friends getting carried away with fun while cooking" she gave a half smile. Which didn't go unnoticed by Sam with the glance between her and Nick. Something was off here.**

"**Hey Oliver want to help me take the food to the table" Nick asks him**

"**Sure sounds good to me" Oliver was eager to begin eating rushed to help Nick. Who took a second glance at Andy before walking out the kitchen.**

"**Sorry I am a mess just let me clean" as she tries to walk out of the kitchen but not before Sam grabs her arm.**

"**What happened here and don't tell me nothing it's written all over your face" as he stood there staring at her waiting on an answer.**

**Andy just stood there not knowing what to say. Should she tell Sam what just happened does she want to take that chance and destroy her relationship with Sam or even her relationship with Nick? Tracy told her she was playing with fire and she didn't believe her but now she does because she feels like she is about to get burned.**

**To Be Continued...**


	18. The Truth

"**Sam I will tell you everything but not right now please understand" she tells him**

"**Andy I don't want any secrets between us" Sam lets her know**

"**There are no secrets and I promise tonight I will tell you everything" she pleaded with him to let it go until he got off his shift tonight.**

"**Fine I can wait until tonight" he assured her**

"**Thank you" she tells him "let's go eat before Oliver eats it all" she gave him a half smile.**

**During lunch it was very awkward Andy with her mind in overdrive with what was going and Sam could see something was bothering her and he knew Nick had something to do with it, because during lunch he just sat and watched her. Oliver did most of the talking with his jokes everyone tried to stay focus but how could they. Before she knew it lunch was over and Sam and Oliver were getting ready to go.**

"**Well Andy that was delicious you can have me over anytime" he gives her a hug and waves goodbye to Nick.**

**Sam just had a feeling in his gut and he didn't want to leave her but he had to get back to work, "Okay I will see you tonight" he kisses her**

**Andy says "Tonight" and gave him a smile which didn't quite reach her eyes and she shut the door.**

**She then pushes Nick and begins to yell at him "How dare you put me in that predicament like that?"**

"**I am sorry you feel that way but I will not apologize for my feelings for you" he grabs her wrists so she would not push him again.**

**She yanks them away "Nick!" she just says his name "I love Sam, I want to be with Sam" she tells him**

"**Are you going to tell him about all of this?" Nick asks her**

"**Yes he has the right to know I will not keep secrets from him" Andy looks at nick "I think you should go"**

**Nick looks at her and before he turns to walk out the door he says to her "I hope you tell him because out of all the yelling and you telling me that you love Sam and want to be with him" he leans his hand up and places a strand of her hair behind her ear "you never once corrected or denied that you were not in love with me" and then Nick walks out the door.**

**Andy could not take it how was she going to explain this to Sam. all she wanted was Sam and her friendship with Nick was that asking too much. Was she being selfish in wanting them both when they both play two different roles in her life? Andy knew she would have to make a choice soon. She watched the clock as the time seem to pass by so fast she knew Sam would be at her place any minute now looking to finish their conversation.**

**As she paced the floor and waited to hear a knock she heard her cell phone and when she looked at the caller id she saw it was Sam she immediately answered it.**

"**Hello" she said into the phone**

"**I am downstairs come take a ride with me" Sam asked her**

"**Okay I will be right down" as she hung up the phone grabbed her keys and headed out the door. When she got into the truck she saw a look on Sam's face that scared her it was a look that she never saw on him. They drove until they ended up at cherry beach. Sam cut the engine to the truck he grabbed the blanket from the back seat and then let down the hatch in the back. He and Andy sat and it was quiet for a while both scared to hear what the other had to say especially Andy after she tells Sam what happened.**

"**You have been quiet since I picked you up" Sam says to break the silence "did I interrupt something between you and Nick during lunch?"**

"**Sam!" Andy managed to get out before a large lump formed in her throat.**

"**Did you sleep with him" Sam asks her**

**It caught Andy completely off guard "No!" she tells him.**

"**Then just tell me Andy because this silence is killing me" he told her**

"**Okay" she says "Nick told me that he was in love with me before you showed up" she managed to get out**

"**Wow! The balls on him" he looks at Andy and he could see there was more "And!"**

**Andy looks up at him and says "He kissed me"**

**Sam lets out a deep breath and slides off the truck's hatch "I am going to kill him" Andy then jumps off the truck and tries to calm him down.**

"**Sam that is not necessary I took care of it everything is okay I promise" she tries reassuring him.**

"**Nothing is okay he crossed the line Andy why can't you see that" he questioned her**

"**I know it was wrong for him to do what he did and I told him that but..." Andy was cut off by Sam when he heard her say but.**

"**But why is there a but?" he asked her then he looked at her a look Andy never seen before**

"**Unless you wanted him to kiss you?" he waited on her response**

"**How could you even ask that Sam" she looked at him with a hurt look on her face "I only want to kiss you"**

"**Then why are you trying to make excuses for him?" It didn't make sense to Sam**

"**Yeah it's jacked up what he did but he is my friend Sam you may not understand it but he was there for me when no one else was"**

"**News flash Andy you are not friends anymore that was broken when he crossed the line and pledged is undying love to you" he yelled at her**

"**What do you want me to do then turn my back on him and say we can't be friends anymore?" she yells back "I know you don't understand or even like our friendship but Sam at least try and understand"**

"**All I understand and hearing are you making excuses on trying to keep Nick in your life" he looks at her "how can you be friends with him now it's not fair to him and sure as hell not fair to me"**

**Sam then turned to face the beach he wanted to kill Nick for saying those words to her and the audacity for him to put his lips on hers. He was the only man that was allowed to kiss her, make love to her, to be in love with her. He loves her so much he couldn't even imagine that he could lose her, but the thought was in his mind now. He felt two arms wrap around him. He hated to fight with her.**

"**Sam I love you, I want to be with only you and I told Nick that" as she stood in front of him "Please believe me Sam I don't want to fight with you" **

**He closed his eyes to try and get the thought and image out of his head of them being so close with his hands on her to pull her close enough for him to kiss her. Did she really push him away and how long did it take for her to do so. Sam had to shake this or he would drive his self-crazy.**

"**I don't want to fight with you either" as he wraps his arms around her "I just don't want to lose you" Sam whispers to her**

"**You won't" as she kisses him but Sam pulls away.**

"**Andy I don't want to sound selfish here, but you can only have one or the other me or Nick"**

**Andy begins to cry "I know but it hurts to know I have to let go of a friend" as she cries in Sam's arms as he consoles her. He pulls her close as she continues to cry. Sam wonders if these tears really are for a friend or something more.**

"**I will tell him tomorrow" Andy tells Sam. How was she going to prepare herself in letting this man go who had become her best friend she loves Nick but she loves Sam more but she still doesn't know how she was going to let Nick go?**

**To Be Continued...**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter promise the next chapter to be longer with a few surprises and someone learns something that will shock them. The next chapter should be up in the next two days. Please keep with the reviews love to hear your opinions and suggestions.**


	19. New Couple Nick & Andy

**Andy stands outside of Nick's apartment going over scenarios on how to tell Nick that they can't be friends any longer. That the fact she loves Sam and wants their relationship more and every time she thinks about it, it hurts even more. What could she do that Sam and Nick got along in her world and things were not so complicated. She stepped away from the door and leaned her back up against the wall this was so damn hard. **

**She sat down in the hallway she then pulled out her phone she had no missed calls or messages she just sat and watch the time go by. Memories of her and Nick flooded her mind how was she going to do this? Nick opens his door and is surprise to see Andy sitting outside. He saw she was crying so he went and sat right beside her.**

"**What's wrong beautiful?" he asks her, but she doesn't respond.**

"**Well whenever you are ready to talk I am here" as he wraps his arm around her and she lies her head on his shoulder and continues to cry.**

"**We need to take a break from each other" she muffles out**

"**What?" Nick asks her because he could barely hear her.**

"**We need to take a break from each other" she says again**

"**What do you mean" he says**

"**What else is there for us" she looks up at him "you are in love with me and I don't return your feelings you should have seen this coming"**

"**Well I didn't" as he cupped her face "why is it so hard to just admit it Andy"**

"**I don't want to stop being your friend Nick but how we can I" as she pulls away from him**

"**Then don't do it just take back your words" Nick says**

"**I can't it's not fair to Sam, you or me" as she stands up.**

"**Now it makes sense, this is Sam doing" as he stood up as well "why is that he doesn't want us around each other?"**

"**I don't know maybe because you told his girlfriend that you are in love with her" she yells at him**

"**Or maybe that he knows his girlfriend feels the same way and he knows if she finally admits it he will lose her?" he tells her**

"**Sam won't lose me because I want to be with him, I have wanted this for a long time" she tries to get Nick to see that.**

"**See that is it for a long time is all you ever wanted was Sam it's like and you thought no one else matter but you let somebody else in that made you feel something who wasn't Sam" he grabbed her by her hands.**

"**It hurts to do this Nick" she tells him "you are my best friend"**

"**Then don't do it" as he wipes a tear from her eye. He leans in to kiss her.**

**Andy steps back "No Nick" as she places her hands on his chest to stop him "we need space so don't call me or come by please" and she turns and walk down the hall.**

"**Andy!" Nick screams her name for her to stop but she continues and walks out the door. Nick could not believe what happened Andy had just walked out of his life something he though would never happen. Andy made it to the truck and once inside she was truly able to let it out. She had just let go of her best friend for the man she loves with all of heart Sam Swarek.**

**...Six Weeks Later...**

"**Remind me that I need to pick up boxes after work tomorrow" she told Sam as she got out of the truck.**

"**I sure will" as he grabs her and places a kiss on her lips "you know we can skip the penny and move you in now"**

"**That does sound tempting but I can really use a drink after the day I had and some of you when I leave" she said smiling.**

"**I like the sound of that" Sam said as he opened the door to the penny for her.**

**It was packed as usual with the same familiar faces. Sam and Andy made their way over to their usual table they shared with Jerry, Tracey, Oliver, and sometimes Noelle. Chris, Gail, and Dov had their table right by the dart board. When she looked over she saw Nick. She hadn't seen him in about Six weeks ever since that night in the hallway of their apartment building. They have been doing a great job in avoiding each other so well but it still hurt to see him at work and not be able to talk, laugh, and joke with him.**

"**Andy go to the ladies room with me" Tracey asked her as she grabbed her hand with not taking no for an answer. **

**Once they made it in the ladies room Tracey locked the door.**

"**Nap out of it Andy" Tracey snapped her fingers**

"**I am fine" Andy said**

"**Really why were you just staring like a deer trapped in headlights?" as she handed her a wet napkin "**

"**I guess I haven't seen him what it seems like forever" as she wiped the back of her neck.**

"**Well it shows" Tracey said with a raised eyebrow.**

**Sam, Jerry, Oliver was having a good time back at the table, betting on who would win the dart game. They had all their money on Gail which seemed to demolish them all since Nick hasn't been around.**

"**You will not win tonight Peck my money is on army boy" Dov teased her**

"**Please Nick is going down when he comes back from the bathroom" Gail trash talked**

"**Nick is here?" Sam asked Jerry and Oliver**

"**Yeah he came in tonight with Chris and Dov" Oliver told him. Sam then took a drink of his beer. His night or shall he say last six weeks has been going great not worrying about this guy and now he is back.**

"**Are you ready to head back?" Tracey asked**

"**You go ahead I'll be right behind you" she told her and Tracey walked out the door.**

**Andy then splashed water on her face and looked in the mirror, "You can do this" as she threw her napkin in the garbage and headed out the door and right into Nick.**

"**I am sorry" she looks up and saw it was Nick**

"**It's okay" he tells her and walks around her**

"**That's it no hi or how are doing?" she asked him**

"**I only say that to people that are friends" and he walks into the men's restroom.**

**She busts in the men's restroom which startles Nick "Get out Andy" he tells her**

"**You don't have to be a dick Nick I thought we could at least be civil about this" she yells at him**

"**No we can't this is what you oh I mean what your boyfriend wants so deal with it" he yells back at her as he washes his hands.**

"**Nick you don't think this is hard for me" as she blocks him from walking out the door "I miss you, I miss my friend"**

**Nick lets out a deep breath "you made this choice not me" and he walks around her and out the door. Nick stands outside the men's restroom to collect himself hoping to get her scent out of his mind. He was just finally getting his feelings under control about her but she had to show up and now they have come back with a force.**

**Sam watched for Andy to return for the bathroom but she had not showed up yet and he knew Nick had gone to the bathroom and he too was missing as well. Tracey could see that Sam was worried she doesn't know what was taking Andy so long but she had a guess Nick.**

"**I think I should go see if she fell in or not" Sam said with half laugh. As he got out of his chair he could see Nick coming from the back and a few seconds later Andy came from the back as well.**

"**Are you okay?" Sam asked her**

"**Yes I think by me not eating and drinking didn't agree with my stomach" she told him**

"**Well I can place and order for you" Sam offered**

"**No thanks a water will be fine" she told him**

"**One water coming up" Sam says as he heads for the bar.**

**The dart game had pulled in a crowd the bet poll was up for grabs with the champ back in the house. That seems to have everyone's attention. The place erupted when Nick won the game Oliver waved him over so he could congratulate him making some money tonight. It didn't go unnoticed by Sam the look Andy and Nick were giving each other.**

**The next day at the station Frank, Boyd, and Sam was having a meeting in his office you knew it was something big when they would stare down at you from the office window. There seem to be disagreement going on with Boyd and Sam the way they were going back and forth but with the room being sound proof you would never know about unless they decided to tell you themselves.**

"**I wonder what is going on in there" Dov said out loud**

"**You know they are talking about us" Chris said**

"**I just hope they pick me" Gail says "I am a Peck I have a standard to uphold"**

"**Shh they are coming" Chris tried quieting them**

"**Okay rookies in the parade now" Frank ordered them. Andy looked at Sam and he did not look to happy. Frank looked to Boyd to let him know he had the floor.**

"**Alright rookies time to earn your place here" as he placed pictures on the board "Caroline and Henry Scottfield two world class con artists"**

"**What did they do?" asked Gail**

"**Well if you stop interrupting me I can get to that" Boyd gave her a dirty look**

"**Before I was interrupted" he looked at Gail " they call themselves the love doctors they get you in listen to your problems then they offer you something to drink and boom you wake up and your money, credit cards, your whole identity is gone"**

"**So that is why we called you in here" Frank said "you will be going under as couples with wires to catch them"**

"**They are slick so you have to be careful because Henry he carries a weapon so they are consider dangerous"**

"**So to pair you up Chris you are with Gail and Nick you and Andy" frank told them**

**Andy now knew why Sam did not look to happy. Why did she have to be paired with Nick it was just her luck. How could she get out of this her life was somewhat at ease but she could it slowly slipping out of hand.**

"**Okay I need you to familiarize yourself for the case and get to know your spouse so you can make this believable" Boyd told them all**

"**Sam!" Andy called after him as he headed for the door.**

"**Yeah" he says as he turns around**

"**I didn't ask to be paired with him" she told him "I will see if I can trade with Gail"**

"**You don't have to do that it's just a case" he told her as he placed a kiss on her cheek and headed into the men's locker room**

**He was upset she could tell she knew Sam just like he knew her. She would make it through this and show him there is nothing to be worried about when it comes to Nick. As she walked back into the parade room they were prepping everything so they didn't have much time.**

"**Okay what are our names" she asked Nick. He did not look too happy to be doing this with her.**

"**Just so you know tell the boyfriend I am not thrilled about this either so there is no need to be upset" as he handed her the file with all the information.**

**Andy could not take this much longer something had to give it seem like everything she did was wrong when she was trying to do everything right. She studied the file and then headed to locker room to change before they headed out. They all gathered in front of the station to go over everything. They were told they were having problem with the audio but hey would have visual so if they could take pictures and not to worry they will be parked right out front if anything goes wrong.**

"**Are you okay" Tracey asked her because she could feel the tension between her, Sam, and Nick.**

"**Just peachy" she gave Tracey a half smile**

"**Everything will be okay" she gave her a hug and as she was getting in the car with Nick she caught a glimpse of Sam and he did not look happy.**

**They pulled up to a small building few windows and as they made it to the door it had a small sign that read 'Love Doctors 10'. This made Andy smile how could someone get con with a name like that. In order to get in you had to buzz in from the inside. When they made it in they had it set up just like a doctor office if you didn't know better you would thought you were in one for real.**

"**Hell I am Sean Mitchell and I have an appointment at 112:30" he told the young lady behind the desk.**

"**Mr. Mitchell yes right on time let me lead you back to Mrs. Scottfield office" they lady told them, as they followed he down the hallway to their left to a big roomy room.**

"**The doctor will be in shortly" she told them as she shut the door behind them.**

**Nick stuck a bug under the desk as Andy snapped a few photos of the certificates on the wall with her camera on her phone. Back in the van they were able to get the pictures Andy sent them but the audio was still down.**

"**Nice work those two are doing" as Boyd ran the names through the data base "better than Chris and Peck"**

"**Andy is good at her job" Tracey said**

"**I'll be the judge of that" Boyd says**

"**So are you ready to this pretend to be in love" Nick asks her which blindsides her**

"**This is my job so yes as long as you know it's all about work" she looks at him to make sure what she was saying is clear**

"**Oh yeah I got Andy" he says back with a nasty tone**

"**Now what I hear is passion in your voices and desire in both of your eyes" a woman voice spoke behind them which made them turn around.**

"**Hi!" Andy and Nick says at the same time**

"**I don't know what seems to be the problem but by the look on both of your faces you want each other so what brings you here?" Mrs. Scottfield says**

"**Well I don't mean to embarrass anyone but he is lacking in the bedroom" Andy said as she smiled at Nick**

"**Really" he said "you think you are cute"**

"**We are here to be honest right" as she turned her attention back to the doctor.**

"**Yes we are" she tells Andy "so I am asking you Tiffany what he can do to approve in bed?"**

"**Time" she says**

"**What do you mean by time?" Mrs. Scottfield asked**

"**More than two minutes" as she held up two fingers at Nick.**

"**Please I can go way longer than two" he shouts out "maybe if you didn't run from me"**

"**What do you mean by run" Mrs. Scottfield asks Nick**

"**I don't run you just can't handle the truth" Andy yells at him**

**Mrs. Scottfield just leans back in her chair and watches them bicker back and forth about who is right, who is wrong. She was ready to give the drink to just shut them up and get all their information and get them out.**

"**Okay let's do a little exercise called comfort" she tells them both "Stand up and Sean I want you to take Tiffany in your arms and just hold her without screaming at each other, no talking just holding"**

**Nick and Andy were hesitating to do at first but they had to for the case. The quicker they get it done the quicker they can go. Andy knew Sam was watching everything right now. So they just stood there as Nick held Andy and he could feel his barriers crumbling. If he was going to make it through this he depended on those barriers at being mad at her**

"**That's it just hold her get familiar with her again the way her hair smells and how soft her skin is just remind yourself of why you fell in love in the first place" the doctor told him**

**Nick thought to himself this woman was good because he found himself doing exactly what she was saying. Everything about Andy was right here in his arms. He was failing miserably and she didn't help the situation when the doctor wrapped Andy's arms around his waist.**

"**Now Sean I want you tell Tiffany how you feel" Mrs. Scottfields says**

"**I miss you" Nick tells her "I miss you every single day" Nick could not stop his real feelings from coming out knowing that it had nothing to do with his character Sean. **

**Andy had to catch herself because she almost slipped and said Nick name. "Sean I don't know what to say"**

"**Say you miss me too" as he brushes his palm across her cheek. She looks away from him and tried to back up but he would not let her.**

"**I am thirsty can I get something to drink?" she asked**

"**Sure I can do that" as she left out the room**

"**You can let go of me now" Andy told him**

"**No I won't let you go" he tells her**

"**Nick will you stop okay we have a case to do" as she tries to squirm away**

"**I just told you I missed you and you wanted to say it back but you chickened out as usual when it comes to being honest" as he tightened his grip on her**

"**Here we go again with this" she says "I was honest with you it's you can't accept it"**

**So Nick lets her go and Andy was happy about that because she didn't want to argue with Sam later. She knew he was already uncomfortable about this little situation.**

"**I get it now" Nick snaps her out of her daze with his comment "before Luke, while with Luke, after Luke, during the whole Rachel and Sam relationship you have had your eye on one thing and that is Sam" Nick tells her**

"**So I guess you are starting to see now" she tells him**

"**It scares you" as he walks in front of her**

"**What do you mean?" Andy asked but was confused**

'**Because it has always and only been Sam" he looks at her "but I make you feel something as well and it scares the hell out of you because Sam Swarek is the only man that is supposed to make you feel that way"**

"**You are silly Nick" Andy tells him**

"**Really" as he steps closer to her "why are you biting your bottom lip?"**

"**Because you are funny with your antics" Andy says as she tries to walk around him but he stops her.**

"**What about the night you came to me and kissed me?" he asked her as he placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "we saw each other in a whole new light, we connected that night Andy I wanted you so much and you wanted me and you know if Gail never would have knocked on the door we would have made love"**

"**But she did knock Nick and I was able to see my phone to see that Sam had called me" she told him**

"**why can't you just feel what you felt that night the way our skin felt against each other no one or nothing matter just us" as he gently rubbed his finger across her lips.**

**Andy was in trouble no matter how hard she wanted to deny it at what Nick was saying a part of her knew it was the truth. How did she get here? She did not like being in the middle between these two great men the love of her life Sam and her best friend Nick. She will not admit it she will take it to her grave how her body felt with Nick being this close because he was right Sam was the only man that is allowed to make her feel this way. Still apart of her didn't want Nick to move she liked him being this close.**

"**Andy" he whispered her name "Tell me that I'm wrong" One of his arm wrapped around her waist to pull her close as his free hand lifted her chin where she looked at him.**

"**Tell me to stop" Nick says**

"**Nick" she says his name "That's not a no" as he leans in to kiss her but was stopped by the doctor returning to the room with a tray of drinks.**

"**Looks like you two are making good progress" she says as she hands them their drinks "Now drink up"**

**Then the door opens up and officers from division 15 pile in asking Mrs. Scottfields to put her hands up. As they place her under arrest she saw Boyd tell them good job.**

"**You two cops" she asked "that is no way you guys was just acting"**

"**Get her out of here" he tells the officers**

**Boyd gives them a strange look and asks them to report back to the van. They walk out the office where it seems like all of division 15 officers were there. Nick grabs Andy's arm and she knew why. She could not handle this right now.**

"**Nick not now" she tells him**

"**When?" he asked her "Andy you can't deny what just happened in there"**

"**Just not now we will talk" Andy tells him as she walks out the door and heads for the van. When she opens the door she only sees Tracey in the van.**

"**Did Sam go inside" she asked Tracey**

"**No he left" she tells her **

"**Why?" Andy was confused**

**Tracey held up the mic but Andy still didn't understand what Tracey was trying to say? "We got audio" she says**

**A shock look came on her face "He heard us" and Tracey just nods her head yes.**

"**Oh my god I have to find him" as she ran to get a ride back to the station.**

"**Where is Andy going" nick asked as he made it the van. He could see she was upset but she jumped in the car so fast there was no way he would be able to stop her.**

"**You should just leave her alone right now" Tracey told him and he could her holding up the mic and he could what was going on inside the building and he understood Sam had heard their whole conversation.**

**Andy had made it to the station and she looked everywhere for him but no Sam. Oliver, Jerry or even Gail said they didn't see him. So she caught a ride by Oliver to his house where she waited outside on his steps for two hours. She could not wait anymore her phone was constantly ringing but neither call was from Sam. The one she wanted to talk to the most. Andy decided to walk home this gave her time to think but she didn't like what she thought. She was scared this was the end of her and Sam. She had made up in her mind from her long walk home she would fight. She would not let go of him or them without a fight. She was so relieved to make it home and walk through her front door. She cut her light on and was startled by Sam sitting in her chair.**

"**Oh my god Sam you scared the hell out of me" as she grabbed her chest.**

"**Sorry I didn't mean to" as he took a sip of his beer**

"**It's okay" she tells "I have been sitting at your house like for two hours"**

"**Well I have been here waiting on you" he tells her**

"**Sam look about what happened" she walked over and sat on his lap. He put down his beer and he just hugged her like he didn't want to let her go and Andy could feel like everything was going to be okay. Sam pulls back and he looks at Andy,**

"**I can't do this anymore" he says**

"**What!" Andy says shocked!**

**...To Be Continued...**


End file.
